Unentdeckter Feind oder Erinnerungen
by Dawing23
Summary: Harry ist mittlerweile 25 Jahre alt. Er hat einen guten Job, noch immer gute Freunde und ein gemütliches Heim, alles im allem scheinen also die dunklen Zeiten vorbei zu sein ... doch der Schein trügt. Plötzlich verschwindet jemand von der Bildfläche
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclamer: Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.

**Zusammenfassung:**

**Harry ist mittlerweile 25 Jahre alt. Er hat einen guten Job, noch immer gute Freunde und ein gemütliches Heim, alles im allem scheinen also die dunklen Zeiten vorbei zu sein ... doch der Schein trügt. Plötzlich verschwindet jemand von der Bildfläche, ein wichtiger Mensch in Harrys Leben wird schwer krank und ein Kind zeigt seltsame, beunruhigende Talente ....**

Kapitelchen 1

Lautes Gebell drang zum Fenster des Hauses in der Maple Avenue 11 herein.  
Harry Potter wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her und plötzlich öffnete er seine Augen.  
Einen Moment lang war er sehr verwirrt, denn er hatte von Sirius geträumt, was er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte.  
Als er etwas klarer im Kopf wurde, vermutete er, dass der Traum erst durch das Gebell, dass noch immer zu hören war, verursacht wurde.  
Er dachte kurz über seinen Traum nach, konnte sich aber nur daran erinnern, dass der große schwarze Hund, der natürlich Sirius Black gewesen war, wie verrückt auf ihn eingebellt hatte.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Harry nur das leise Rascheln der Blätter an den vielen Bäumen in seiner Straße hören konnte, fing das Gebell von neuem an.  
Lumos war eigentlich ein recht ruhiges Tier und so wurde es Harry nun langsam unheimlich, dass der Golden Retriever seiner Nachbarn so aufgeregt war.  
Harry kamen die Laute des Hundes aggressiv vor, aber er war sich seiner Sache nicht sicher, da er sich nicht besonders gut mit Hunden auskannte.  
Genau genommen waren Sirius Black und Lumos die einzigen Hunde die er näher kannte und seinen Paten konnte man natürlich nicht wirklich mitzählen, da er selbstverständlich ein Animagus war und auch als Hund nicht ganz das Verhalten eines Menschen abgelegt hatte.  
Außerdem gab es da noch die Bulldogge von Magda, der Schwester seines Onkels, aber diese verwöhnte Töle, fand Harry, konnte man nicht als Hund bezeichnen.  
Trotz seiner Sorgen, was da unten im Nachbarhaus vor sich ging, setzte er sich nur widerwillig in seinem Bett auf und griff langsam nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.  
Er hatte einen schweren Tag gehabt und seine Glieder schmerzten ihm bei jeder Bewegung. Er ließ, noch immer schlaftrunken, den Blick durch sein Schlafzimmer schweifen. Überall lag seine Kleidung vom Vortag verteilt auf dem Boden, da er, als er nach Hause gekommen war, nur noch ins Bett gewollt und weder Kraft noch Lust gehabt hatte diese ordentlich zu verstauen.  
Noch sehr träge und müde und zunehmend beunruhigter durch Lumos Gekläff, stieg Harry aus dem Bett, zog sich die am Fußende des Bettes liegende Jeans über und warf ein Blick auf die große weiße Uhr, die über der Tür zum Flur hing. Es war nicht einmal fünf Uhr, was hieß dass er nur etwa vier Stunden geschlafen hatte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken gähnte Harry einmal herzhaft, bewegte sich aber dabei, etwas schnelleren Schrittes, zum Fenster.  
Er öffnete es und eine recht erfrischende Brise strich über sein Gesicht, die ihn augenblicklich etwas wacher machte.  
In den letzten Wochen war es schon zu dieser Zeit unerträglich warm gewesen und Harry war froh darüber, dass wohl endlich etwas Abkühlung bevorstand und lächelte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an Madame Rosmerta, die davon sicher nicht begeistert sein würde. Das Geschäft in den Drei Besen hatte dank der Hitze natürlich sehr floriert.  
Als Lumos ohne Vorwarnung und sehr abrupt aufhörte zu bellen, verschwand das Lächeln von Harrys Gesicht und er streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster.  
Langsam und aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick durch die Straße schweifen, wie es ihm gelehrt worden war.  
Lumos und seine Herrchen wohnten in Nummer 13; rechts von Harrys Haus. Selbstverständlich trennte kein Zaun die beiden Grundstücke, so wie es auf der anderen Seite zur Nummer 9 war, indem ein alter, schrullig wirkender Zauberer namens Spencer Gerulifigu wohnte.  
Dennoch hatte Harry kein Glück; er konnte keinen Blick auf Lumos erhaschen.  
Sowohl Harrys Teil des Gartens auch der seiner Nachbarn waren voller Grünzeug, dass ihm die Sicht versperrte.  
Merkwürdig anmutende Büsche, äußerst farbenfrohe Blumen und jede Menge Grünpflanzen, die ihren Namen nicht verdienten - auch sie schimmerten in den verschiedensten Farben - waren von Neville Longbottom schon vor einigen Jahren angepflanzt wurden.  
Damals hatte ihm seine ehemalige Lehrerin und inzwischen eine Art Mentorin Professor Sprout noch tatkräftig zur Seite gestanden, doch heute war er auf ihre Hilfe nicht mehr angewiesen.  
Leise verfluchte er Neville für das viele Gestrüpp, was er jedoch sofort wieder bereute, als ihm das kleine runde Gesicht einfiel, dass sich in den vielen Jahren, in denen sie sich inzwischen kannten, nur so wenig verändert hatte.  
Leise vor sich hin murmelnd schwang sich Harry auf das Fensterbrett und streckte kniend seinen gesamten Oberkörper hinaus.  
Doch auch dies nützte nicht viel; weder Lumos noch etwas anderes ungewöhnliches war zu entdecken.  
Als Harry sich gerade entschlossen hatte hinunter zum Haus zu gehen, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen, hörte er eine Stimme aus derselben Richtung aus der vorher Lumos Gebell gekommen war. Aufmerksam spitzte er die Ohren, konnte jedoch trotz größter Anstrengung kein Wort verstehen.  
Seine Nackenhaare kräuselten sich und eine noch größere Unruhe als zuvor durchfloss ihn.  
Doch plötzlich drang ein lautes fröhliches Lachen an sein Ohr und sofort war jede Anspannung in Harry wie weggeblasen. Dieses Lachen, welches er so gut kannte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Gerade war er im Begriff vom Fensterbrett zurück ins Zimmer zu klettern, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas von links aus der Luft auf ihn zukommen sah.  
Instinktiv machte er gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Satz nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem hellgrünen Teppich seines Schlafzimmers.  
Halb sitzend, halb liegend sah er einen Schatten über den Boden gleiten und kurz darauf wieder verschwinden.  
Das laute Schuhen verriet ihm, dass er soeben Besuch von einer Eule bekommen hatte.  
Langsam kam er wieder hoch, rieb sich sein rechtes Bein, welches bei dem übereilten Sprung ins Zimmer etwas zu leiden gehabt hatte und drehte sich zu seinem Bett, auf dem inzwischen die sehr robust wirkende Adlereule platz genommen hatte.  
Neben ihr lag ein kleines Päckchen und erst als Harry dieses erblickte, fiel es ihm ein.  
Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür und stellte fest, dass er bereits seit über 5 Stunden unbemerkt 25 Jahre alt war.  
Harry nahm das Päckchen vom Bett und murmelte der Eule ein hektisches „Danke schön" zu, im Gedanken schon zu sehr damit beschäftigt Vermutungen über die Herkunft des Päckchens anzustellen, um sich weiter um sie zu kümmern.  
Etwas beleidigt dreinschauend schwang sich die Eule, majestätisch mit ihren Flügeln schlagend, aus dem Fenster.  
Langsamen Schrittes, dass Paket betrachtend und leicht schüttelnd, um vielleicht den Inhalt erahnen zu können, ging er auf die Zimmertür zu.  
Als er gerade seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte, schwang ihm plötzlich die Tür entgegen. Beinahe hätte er das Paket vor Schreck fallen lassen, doch mit der linken Hand fasste er blitzschnell wieder danach und hielt es nun wackelig zwischen Ring- und Zeigefinger.  
„Harry Potter", erklang eine piepsige Stimme.  
„Guten Morgen Dobby", erwiderte Harry grinsend und betrachtete den kleinen Hauselfen, der mit einer buntverzierten Torte in der Tür stand und recht perplex und enttäuscht aussah.  
„Guten Morgen, H-a-r-r-y Potter", sagte Dobby und versuchte, wie Harry zu hören glaubte, fröhlicher zu klingen als er wirklich war. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, Harry schon wach vor zu finden und somit war seine kleine Überraschung nicht ganz nach Plan gelaufen.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry Potter. Dobby wollte sie überraschen, weil Dobby weiß, wie gern Harry Potter Geburtstag hat."  
Damit hatte Dobby nicht Unrecht, dachte Harry. Er freute sich jedes Mal von neuem, wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn er Geburtstag hatte. Sicher lag dies an der Tatsache, dass all seine Geburtstage einfach ignoriert wurden, bis zu dem Tag als er 11 Jahre alt wurde, als er von Rubeus Hagrid erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer war. Doch auch die darauf folgenden Geburtstage waren nicht alle so, wie ein Kind es sich wünschen würde, nicht zuletzt da sie durch die schreckliche Situation in der Zaubererwelt überschattet wurden.  
„Danke Dobby, das ist wirklich nett von dir", sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass er mit den Gedanken wieder einmal abschweifte und der Vergangenheit gedachte. Das passierte ihm häufig. Doch bemerkte er es, konzentrierte er sich stets auf die Gegenwart. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und man konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Und trotz großer Verluste, die er erlitten hatte, war doch am Ende alles gut ausgegangen. Nur leider nicht für alle, dachte Harry, der unbemerkt doch wieder mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.  
Erst Dobbys Piepsstimme riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Harry Potter muss die Kerzen auspusten und sich etwas wünschen", sagte Dobby aufgeregt.  
Von diesem Muggelbrauch hatte Harry ihm an seinem letzten Geburtstag erzählt, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Hauself dies merken würde.  
Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, war dies natürlich eigentlich vorhersehbar gewesen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auf der Torte auf einmal einige brennende Kerzen zum Vorschein gekommen waren, bei denen er natürlich auf fünfundzwanzig gekommen wäre, hätte er sie nachgezählt.  
Ich muss unbedingt mit diesen Tagträumen aufhören, mir entgeht ja ständig etwas, dachte Harry. Wenn mir das bei der Arbeit passiert, habe ich sehr schlechte Karten. Dobby machte, an Harrys Hose zupfend, auf sich aufmerksam und sagte aufgeregt: „Ihr Wunsch, Harry Potter".  
Harry nickte, hielt einen Moment inne, beugte sich zu Dobby hinunter, holte tief Luft und blies, den Gedanken fest auf seinen einzigen Herzenswunsch verankert, die Kerzen aus.


	2. Kapitelchen 2

**Kapitelchen 2**

Als Harry frisch geduscht hinunter in die Küche kam, fand er einen reich gedeckten Tisch vor. Neben den vielen Leckereien lagen, außer dem Paket, welches die Adlereule ihm vor etwa einer halben Stunde gebracht hatte, noch sechs weitere Pakete, jeweils mit einer kleinen Karte versehen.  
Am liebsten hätte sich Harry sofort auf die Pakete gestürzt, aber er wollte sich zusammen reißen. Selbst wenn niemand sein Verhalten mitbekommen hätte, auch Dobby war nirgends in der Küche zu sehen, er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Immerhin ging er so langsam auf die dreißig zu, dachte er sich.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.  
Erst kürzlich hatte er Hermine diese Worte an Ron gerichtet sagen hören, als jener sich über einen Sieg im Zauberschach gegen sie so sehr gefreut hatte.  
Dabei hatte er fast den Stuhl in zwei gebrochen, auf dem er kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte.  
Harry konnte Hermine verstehen; Ron gewann ausnahmslos jedes Mal dieses Spiel und man konnte schon daran verzweifeln.  
Wieder einmal riss sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken und setzte sich an den einladend aussehenden Tisch, um jedoch sofort wieder aufzuspringen, als ein lauter Knall die Stille der Küche zerriss.  
Hektisch blickte Harry umher, denn er wusste was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. Ein Zauberer war so eben in die Nähe seines Hauses apperiert.  
Gerade machte Harry sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, um draußen nach dem Rechten zu schauen und eventuell den Verursacher des Geräusches zu entdecken, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
Der kleine Schauder, der sich über Harry gelegt hatte, verschwand nun wieder und er ärgerte sich leicht über sich selbst. Die Zeiten waren längst nicht mehr so schlecht; es war nicht zu befürchten, dass ihm noch jemand etwas Böses wollte. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße, wie es einige Jahre gewesen war.   
Warum also geriet er bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Panik? Jedenfalls wollte jemand, der friedlich an seine Tür klopfte, sicher nichts Böses von ihm.  
So setzte er also, nachdem er kurz gestockt hatte, seinen Weg zur Haustür fort.  
Am Ende des langen Flures öffnete er die Tür.  
„Professor Dumbledore", rief er und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme nun fast wieder so jungenhaft klang, wie einst, als er zum ersten Mal die Gründe von Hogwarts betreten hatte.  
„Albus", korrigierte ihn der weißhaarige Mann mit dem langen Bart.   
Harry erwiderte daraufhin nichts, denn er konnte ihn einfach nicht beim Vornamen nennen, gleich wie nah sie sich waren, für ihn blieb er immer Professor Dumbledore. Der beste Schulleiter, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat, wiederholte er die Worte in seinem Kopf, die Hagrid bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gesagt hatte.  
Einen Moment standen die beiden voreinander und betrachteten sich nur schweigend, Harry vor Freude wild grinsend und Dumbledore wie immer freundlich lächelnd und dabei doch so alles durchbohrend.   
Dumbledore fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: „Einen frohen Geburtstag und ein angenehmes, von Leid freies neues Lebensjahr, wünsche ich dir Harry".  
Während er sprach streckte er Harry seine Hand entgegen und einen kleinen Moment wünschte sich dieser mehr als alles andere auf der Welt eine Umarmung von diesem Mann. Doch im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich über sich selbst und ergriff seine Hand.  
„Dobby hielt es wohl für eine gute Idee mich zu einem Geburtstags-Frühstück zu dir einzuladen", sagte Dumbledore und machte Anstalten Harrys Hand loszulassen.  
Doch Harry packte seine Hand umso fester; er hatte das Gefühl es nicht ertragen zu können sie loszulassen.  
Dumbledore blickte einen Moment erstaunt, doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich Harry schon überwunden loszulassen.  
Er verstand nicht, was mit ihm los war, wollte jetzt aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, also sagte er nur: "Vielen Dank Professor; es war wirklich eine gute Idee von Dobby sie einzuladen, ich freue mich sehr".  
Vielleicht etwas zu sehr, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.  
„Kommen sie doch rein; das Frühstück steht schon bereit".  
Als die beiden in der Küche angekommen waren, wunderte es Harry, dass er nicht schon vorher das zweite Gedeck bemerkt hatte, denn Dobby aß nie mit ihm gemeinsam; er war der Meinung dies gehöre sich für einen Hauselfen nicht.  
„Fühlt sich Dobby noch immer so wohl bei dir?", fragte Dumbledore, offensichtlich etwas unangenehm berührt, weil er merkte, dass Harry heute keinen besonders klaren Kopf hatte.  
„Und ob", sagte Harry. „Ich denke es war das richtige ihn damals aus Hogwarts heraus zu holen".  
„Hermine erzählte mir kürzlich, dass er bei dir eine eindeutig bessere Bezahlung bekommt", sagte Dumbledore, seine rechte Augenbraue hochziehend.  
„Oh ja, allerdings. Zugegebenermaßen aber nur, weil Hermine mich sonst nie in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Dobby hätte unter anderen Umständen niemals zugestimmt", antwortete Harry lächelnd und bemühte sich nicht wieder mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen und an die Gründungs-Tage B.ELFE.Rs zu denken.  
„So nun aber genug Smalltalk", sagte Harry und deutete auffordernd auf den köstlich gedeckten Tisch.

Nachdem die beiden satt und zufrieden ihre Servietten auf die Teller fallen ließen, betrachtete Dumbledore Harry aufmerksam, doch der bemerkte dies nicht, denn er blickte neugierig von einem Paket zum nächsten.  
„Möchtest du nicht deine Geburtstagspost öffnen?", fragte Dumbledore, dem natürlich Harrys sehnsüchtige Blicke nicht entgangen waren. Doch vor Dumbledore wollte Harry seine Aufregung noch weniger, als vor allen anderen zeigen und so richtete er nun seinen Blick auf Dumbledore.  
„Das hat Zeit". Er machte eine kurze Pause, um erneut den Blick über die Pakete schweifen zu lassen und sprach dann weiter.  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, es gibt doch bestimmt einige interessante Neuigkeiten". Harry zielte mit dieser Feststellung auf etwas ganz bestimmtes ab und wartete nun gespannt, ob sein ehemaliger Schulleiter den Wink verstehen würde. „Sicher, sicher", sagte dieser und hielt einen Moment inne, offensichtlich abwägend, was er erzählen sollte.  
„Du hast sicher schon von der traurigen Tatsache erfahren, dass Professor Sprout Hogwarts verlassen hat, um zusammen mit ihrem Mann nach Australien überzusiedeln?", fragte er dann.  
Harry nickte nur und wartete weiter, ob Dumbledore ihm die, für ihn weitaus interessanteren Neuigkeiten verraten würde.  
„Ich habe mich trotz des Abschiedsschmerzes natürlich sehr darüber gefreut einen so begabten Ersatz für sie gefunden zu haben", erzählte Dumbledore weiter.  
„Neville ist ebenfalls sehr glücklich darüber", erwiderte Harry knapp.  
Dumbledore schaute ihn freundlich an und machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er das Bedürfnis noch etwas loszuwerden, darum entschied sich Harry selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen.  
„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass in nicht all zu langer Zeit noch jemand seinen Posten in Hogwarts aufgeben wird", sagte er und schaute sein Gegenüber ernst an, um sich auch nicht die kleinste Reaktion in dessen Gesicht entgehen zu lassen.  
Dumbledores Gesicht schien augenblicklich zu versteinern; dann senkte er den Kopf und betrachtete seine Hände, die er zusammen gefaltet auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Ich hatte ihn gebeten diese Sache vertraulich zu behandeln".  
„Es ist also wahr?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Dumbledore, blickte dabei jedoch weiterhin auf seine Hände, was Harry von ihm gar nicht kannte.   
„Ich fürchte ja, Harry".  
Hagrids trauriges, gerötetes Gesicht, als er ihm die Sache anvertraut hatte, kam Harry in den Sinn.  
„Er hat es nicht mit Absicht getan, wissen sie. Er würde sie nie verraten. Er hatte ein bisschen was getrunken und brauchte jemanden, um sein Herz auszuschütten, denn er ist noch geschockter als ich von dieser Angelegenheit. Und da ich nun mal sein  
bester …".  
Dumbledore unterbrach ihn und hob endlich seinen Kopf.  
„Es ist in Ordnung Harry. Er hält mir schon seit Jahren die Treue und früher oder später hättest du es sowieso erfahren." Er seufzte und sprach dann weiter: „Lass es mich erklären; ich habe meine Gründe".  
Wieder nickte Harry nur.  
Er hatte die Hoffnung gehegt, Hagrid hätte etwas falsch verstanden oder die Sache überdramatisiert, doch nun hatte er erfahren, dass dies nicht der Fall war.  
Dobby wäre sicher enttäuscht zu hören, dass Harrys Wunsch beim Kerzen auspusten nicht in Erfüllung gegangen war.  
Aber noch war es nicht zu spät, dachte er. Er konnte noch versuchen ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Ich bin alt Harry. Hogwarts sollte nicht weiter von einem so exzentrischen Zausel wie mir geführt werden. Der Nachwuchs ist nun an der Reihe. Minerva McGonagall wird eine erstklassige Schulleiterin abgeben, wenn sie sich bereit erklärt meinen Posten zu übernehmen".  
Einen Moment war Harry davon belustigt, dass Dumbledore seine Kollegin als Nachwuchs bezeichnet hatte.  
„Aber sie können Hogwarts nicht im Stich lassen, es braucht sie; die Schüler brauchen sie", sagte er dann.  
„Ich lasse Hogwarts doch nicht im Stich, Harry. So lange ich noch auf Erden wandeln darf, werde ich immer für die Schüler und auch die Lehrer Hogwarts da sein, wenn ich gebraucht werde. Die wirklich schlimmen Zeiten scheinen vorbei zu sein, also wird es Zeit für mich zu gehen."  
Harry wollte weiter protestieren, doch durch ein leises Klopfen am Küchenfenster wurde er abgelenkt.  
Wieder hatte eine Eule den Weg zu Harrys Haus gefunden. Harry stand auf, jedoch nicht ohne Dumbledore einen trotzigen Blick zu versetzen, der ihm bedeuten sollte, dass ihr Gespräch noch nicht beendet war.   
Als er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, flog die grau-weiße Eule, deren Art Harry nicht zu bestimmen vermochte, direkt auf Dumbledore zu und landete vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch.  
Dieser band nun den Zettel von dem Bein, welches ihm die Eule entgegenstreckte, los, streichelte einmal kurz liebevoll über den Kopf des Tieres, so dass es den Eindruck machte, als ob sie ihm nicht unbekannt wäre und entfaltete dann den Zettel.  
Harry war es gar nicht recht mitten in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen worden zu sein. Er hatte das Überraschungsmoment nutzen wollen, um ihn doch noch umzustimmen. „Ich muss dich leider schon verlassen", sagte Dumbledore nachdem er den Brief gelesen und in seiner Umhangtasche verstaut hatte.  
„Aber …", begann Harry, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn erneut.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, aber es handelt sich um eine unaufschiebbare Angelegenheit. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns mal wieder in Hogwarts besuchen würdest, du wirst sicher überrascht sein wie viel sich verändert hat." „Einverstanden, ich werde sobald wie möglich vorbei schauen", erwiderte Harry und reichte Dumbledore die Hand.  
Kurz darauf war Dumbledore, begleitet von einem lauten Knall, verschwunden.  
Noch immer entsetzt und traurig darüber, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich sein Amt niederlegen wollte, stand Harry noch einen Moment unentschlossen mitten in der Küche.  
Dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf die vielen Päckchen auf dem Küchentisch und endlich machte er sich daran diese auszupacken.   
Ein Paket enthielt eine weitere buntverzierte Torte, die ihm Mrs. Weasley geschickt hatte.  
Das nächste Paket war von Dobby und als er es öffnete kamen ein paar verschiedenfarbiger Socken zum Vorschein.  
Wie jedes Jahr, dachte Harry lächelnd. Das Schlimme war nur, dass er dadurch, dass Dobby bei ihm wohnte auch gezwungen war die vielen Paare selbst gestrickter Socken, die er inzwischen zu seinem Eigentum zählen konnte, auch tatsächlich zu tragen, um Dobby nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Er schnappte sich einen Briefumschlag, der an dem winzigsten Paket festgebunden war und öffnete ihn. Bisher hatte er die beiliegenden Briefe nur überflogen mit der Absicht sie später in Ruhe noch einmal sorgfältig zu lesen, doch bei diesem Brief stockte er, als er das Wort Hochzeit las.  
Noch einmal fing er an den Brief zu lesen, diesmal aufmerksamer.

**_Lieber Harry, _****_  
_****_wir wünschen Dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und hoffen, dass Du diesen Tag angenehm verbringen wirst. Anbei eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von uns, wir sind sicher, sie gefällt Dir. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wollen wir Dich herzlich zu unserer Hochzeit einladen; eine förmliche Einladung mit den genauen Daten wirst du in den nächsten Tagen erhalten. Noch mal alles Liebe. _****__**

**_Herzlichst Neville und Ginny_**

Harry war entsetzt. Ginny würde heiraten.  
Fast eine Ewigkeit hatte Ginny augenscheinlich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen gehabt und Harry hatte dies meist einfach ignoriert. Doch jetzt schien sein Herz bei dem Gedanken zu zerreißen, dass er keine Chancen mehr hatte sie für sich zu gewinnen. Der Kuss, den er damals am Ende seines siebten Schuljahres von ihr bekommen hatte, war besser gewesen, als alles was er bisher erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal fliegen war schöner, dachte er.  
Aber er hatte ihr danach gesagt, dass er kein Interesse an ihr habe und dies auch nicht besonders feinfühlig ausgedrückt, so dass sie weinend davon geeilt war.  
Doch in Wahrheit mochte er sie sehr; es war zu dieser Zeit einfach viel zu viel passiert und er hatte keinen Kopf für derartig banale Dinge wie Liebe.  
Ein lautes „Ha" entfuhr Harry, als er sich erinnerte, wie dumm er damals gewesen war.  
Tatsächlich, nicht Neville war nun der Dumme, sondern er.  
Wie konnte Ginny sich in einen solchen Tollpatsch verlieben, dachte Harry und diesmal tat es ihm nicht sofort leid.  
Aber er mochte Neville zu sehr, um ihn dafür zu hassen, dass er sein Leben mit Ginny verbringen würde und er, Harry, weiter allein blieb. Es war nur ihm selbst zuzuschreiben und das wusste er nur allzu gut.  
Um sich abzulenken, öffnete er nun das Geschenk von dem zukünftigen Ehepaar. Eine kleine Kiste kam zum Vorschein auf dessen Rückseite ein kleiner Beschreibungstext zu lesen war.  
„Der Zacho ist der einzig wahre Freund des Suchers. Durch seine neuartige, unzerstörbare Halterung, zeigt er ihm in jeder Situation während des Quidditch-Spieles den aktuellen Spielstand, so dass der Sucher sich voll auf das Spiel konzentrieren kann, ohne dem Stadionsprecher lauschen zu müssen oder seine Blicke an die Anzeigetafel zu verschwenden."  
Das war ein äußerst praktisches Geschenk und Harry wunderte sich, dass er noch nie etwas von diesem Gerät gehört hatte.   
Nacheinander öffnete er die weiteren Pakete, die zumeist allerlei nützliche magische Hilfsmittel enthielten. Von Fred und George bekam er einige seltsam aussehende Kekse, die er allerdings nicht probieren würde, so lange er nicht wusste, welche Wirkung in ihnen steckte.  
Als er das Buch mit dem Titel „Neuentdeckte Geschöpfe", das er von Hagrid bekommen hatte, zur Seite legte, bemerkte er, dass nur noch ein Paket unausgepackt auf dem Tisch lag.  
Es handelte sich um jenes, dass die Adlereule am frühen Morgen gebracht hatte.  
Nachdem Harry den, für seinen Geschmack viel zu langen (er wollte endlich das Geschenk aufmachen) Brief von seinen Kollegen zu Ende gelesen hatte, grinste er über beide Ohren.  
Jeder seiner vielen Kollegen hatte einen kleinen Absatz mit ihren persönlichen Glückwünschen an ihn gerichtet.   
Besonders hatten ihn die Sätze von Moody gefreut.  
Ich werde ein ganz großer werden, dachte Harry, na hoffentlich hatte er damit recht. Endlich schnappte er sich nun das, liebevoll in Geschenkpapier eingewickelte, Paket und betrachtete einen Moment die kleinen Zauberergestalten, die mit ihren Mini-Zauberstäben winzige Blumensträuße hervor zauberten.  
Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus.  
Bonny Acute hatte geschrieben, dass sie dies für ein äußerst nützliches Geschenk hielt und es am liebsten selber behalten hätte.  
Er riss das Papier auf und hatte eine Art Deja-vu-Erlebnis.  
Vor einigen Jahren, damals war es jedoch zu Weihnachten gewesen, hatte er schon einmal etwas Derartiges ausgepackt. Damals hatte ihn Ron aufklären müssen, um was es sich handelte; heute wusste er dies natürlich, denn er hatte es unzählige Male benutzt – bis zu dem Tage an dem es zerstört worden war.  
_  
__Alle starrten auf Neville, der mit gesenktem Kopf immer und immer wieder seine Augen über die Zeilen des Briefes in seiner Hand streifen ließ. __  
__Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er sich so sehr über die ankommende Eule gefreut. „Die muss meine Großmutter geschickt haben", hatte er fröhlich gerufen. __  
__„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie dein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht vergessen hat", hatte Ron daraufhin gesagt und ihm dabei auf die Schulter geklopft. __  
__Doch nun war das glückliche Lächeln auf Nevilles Gesicht verschwunden. __  
__„Neville, was …", begann Harry, doch Hermine bracht ihn mit einem viel sagendem Blick zum Schweigen. __  
__Ginny schritt langsam auf Neville zu; ihr Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. Plötzlich ließ Neville die Hand, in der er den Brief hielt, sinken, woraufhin Ginny erstarrte, als wage sie es nicht ihm noch näher zu kommen. __  
__Langsam hob Neville den Kopf und nun sah Harry, dass seine Augen voller Tränen waren, doch nur eine einzelne bahnte sich den Weg über seine paustige Wange. Energisch wischte sich Neville über das Gesicht. __  
__Als er den Arm wieder sinken ließ, wirkte sein Gesicht wieder etwas gefasster, jedoch erschreckend fremd, auf Harry. __  
__Nun ließ er den Brief fallen, rannte auf die Rückseite des Gemäldes der fetten Damen zu, schwang es geschickt, wie man es kaum von ihm gewohnt war, zur Seite und verschwand aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. __  
__Harry wollte sofort hinter ihm her, doch Hermine packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn so grob zurück, dass er fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre, weil er dies nicht erwartet hatte. Verdattert schaute er sie an. __  
__„Nein Harry, lass ihn lieber allein". __  
__„Aber wir wissen nicht was passiert ist und er schien mir nicht besonders klar im Kopf. Was ist, wenn er Dummheiten anstellt?", unterstützte Ron seinen Freund. __  
__„V-vielleicht sollten wir den Brief lesen", sagte Ginny mit zittriger Stimme. __  
__Keiner der Drei antwortete, aber ihre Köpfe drehten sich fast gleichzeitig in Richtung des Briefes, der nun leicht zerknittert auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums lag. „Nein", sagte Hermine energisch und sprach damit auch Harrys Gedanken aus. „Nein, wir warten einfach, er wird schon wieder zurückkommen." __  
__„Zumindest kann ihn niemand bei etwas Verbotenem erwischen; wir sind ja ganz allein im Schloss", sagte Ron und setzte sich in den nächsten Sessel. Er schien als einziger nicht wirklich beunruhigt zu sein. __  
__Aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass sie allein im Schloss waren, nicht eher negativ war. Er fühlte sich in Hogwarts nicht sicher ohne Dumbledore. __  
__Er und McGonagall waren eigentlich die einzigen gewesen, die außer Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Harry in den Weihnachtsferien im Schloss bleiben sollten. Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick hatten eine kleine Projektreise mit den anderen Schülern, die über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause konnten, unternommen. __  
__Harry und seine Freunde hatten dankend abgelehnt; ihnen war es nur recht, dass sie das Schloss fast ganz für sich allein haben würden. __  
__So konnten sie ungestört über die Angelegenheit des Ordens reden, insoweit ihnen das überhaupt möglich war, da sie noch immer kaum eingeweiht wurden. __  
__Nur Neville war wieder einmal für seine Vergesslichkeit bestraft worden; er wollte den Ausflug um jeden Preis miterleben, da es in eine recht unerforschte Gegend Schottlands gehen sollte, in der er neue Sträucher und Pflanzen zu entdecken hoffte. Doch er hatte die, von seiner Oma unterschriebene, Einverständniserklärung nicht rechzeitig abgegeben und die Lehrer wollten keine Ausnahme machen. __  
__Auch Snape hatte sich seit einigen Tagen nicht im Schloss blicken lassen, was Harry ebenfalls nur recht sein konnte. __  
__Filch war vom Schulleiter überredet worden endlich einmal Urlaub zu machen, also hatten sie in den Ferien auch vor ihm Ruhe gehabt. __  
__Kurzzeitig erschien ein Bild von Filch in Hawaiihemd und dunkler Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und Mrs. Norris, ein Eis in der Pfote haltend, wie sie auf einer sonnigen Promenade entlang spazierten, vor Harrys Augen. Doch auch diese seltsame Vorstellung konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern. __  
__Er machte sich große Sorgen um Neville, er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. __  
__Ginny riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie sagte: „Was ist bloß passiert?" __  
__Wieder reagierte niemand auf ihre Worte, denn auch sie hatten keine Antwort. __  
__Auch Ginny und Hermine setzten sich nun in die gemütlichen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes. __  
__Nur Harry blieb stehen, wo er war und zupfte sich nervös am Kinn. __  
__Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, ging er zum Fenster und schaute hinab auf das Gelände Hogwarts. __  
__Seine Augen blieben an Hagrids Hütte hängen. __  
__Warum konnte nicht der übliche Rauch aus seinem Kamin kommen, der ihnen stets sagte, dass Hagrid zu Hause war? Es würde die Situation immens erleichtern. __  
__Aber es hatte schon seit Wochen keinen Rauch gegeben und wieder einmal hatte Professor Raue-Pritsche das Amt der Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernommen. __  
__Kurz vor seiner Abreise hatte Hagrid sich hastig beim ihm verabschiedet. __  
__Er sagte, er dürfe ihm nichts Genaueres mitteilen. Er verriet nur, dass er erneut in Diensten des Ordens unterwegs sein würde. __  
__Und genau das war auch alles, was ihnen Dumbledore vor ein paar Stunden bei ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch gesagt hatte. __  
__„Es gibt Probleme den Orden betreffend", hatte er gekeucht, während er sich seinen Reiseumhang überwarf. __  
__„Wir lassen sie nur ungern allein Potter, aber wir verlassen uns darauf, dass sie sich alle vernünftig benehmen werden. Sicher wird zumindest einer von uns morgen wieder da sein", hatte Professor McGonagall hinzugefügt. __  
__Es hatte jedoch nicht den Eindruck auf Harry gemacht, dass sie von ihren Worten selbst besonders überzeugt gewesen war, denn sie hatte Dumbledore daraufhin Hoffnungs heischend angeblickt. __  
__„Und bleibt unter allen Umständen zusammen. In diesen Zeiten ist selbst Hogwarts nicht sicher", hatte Dumbledore gesagt und den Fünfen einen sorgenvollen Blick zugeworfen. Als er Harrys in Falten gelegte Stirn bemerkt hatte, zwang er sich zu einem recht aufgesetzten und dennoch Mut machendem Lächeln und die beiden Professoren waren verschwunden. __  
__Wir hätten Neville nicht gehen lassen dürfen, dachte Harry bei der Erinnerung an Dumbledores letzte Worte vor seinem Aufbruch. __  
__Langsam brach die Dunkelheit über den Tag herein und Harry ließ erneut den Blick schweifen. __  
__„Wir können nicht länger waren", sagte Hermine fast flüsternd, woraufhin sich Harry zu seinen Freunden umdrehte. __  
__Ron schaute zum wiederholten Mal auf seine Armbanduhr und Harry bemerkte kurz, dass sein Arm stark zitterte. Offenbar hatte nun auch er ein ungutes Gefühl. __  
__„Ich lese jetzt diesen Brief", sagte Harry unvermittelt in die Stille hinein und sein Tonfall lies keinen Widerspruch zu. __  
__Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei dem Brief, der noch immer am Boden lag, weil keiner den Mut gehabt hatte ihn auch nur anzufassen. __  
__Gespannt schauten alle auf Harry, als er begann den Brief zu lesen. Harry las ihn zweimal und erst beim zweiten Mal verstand er die Bedeutung wirklich. __  
__„Seine Großmutter…", sagte er dann mit kaum zu vernehmender Stimme. __  
__Er brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen, jeder im Raum verstand. __  
__Irgendwie hatte er - und den anderen war es offenbar nicht anders gegangen - sich schon vorher etwas Derartiges gedacht, aber er hatte den Gedanken schnell verscheucht. __  
__Nach einigen Minuten des betreten Schweigens sprach wieder jemand: __  
__„Wir müssen ihn suchen", kam es von Hermine. __  
__„Das haben wir doch gleich gesagt", meinte Ron entrüstet und schaute Hermine strafend an; sie ignorierte ihn jedoch, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war, denn einen Streit konnten sie in dieser Situation wirklich nicht gebrauchen. __  
__„Am besten einer von uns bleibt hier, falls er wiederkommt. Er sollte jetzt nicht allein sein", sagte Harry mit steinerner Miene. __  
__Nach seinen Worten sprach wieder niemand ein Wort, doch alle Köpfe drehten sich in Ginnys Richtung, die Fingernägel kauend auf dem Sofa saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Als sie die Blicke der Drei bemerkte, sprang sie auf und rief erbost: „Nein". __  
__„Oh doch Ginny", grinste Ron. __  
__Sauer warf sich Ginny wieder in ihren Sessel, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte wieder starr geradeaus. __  
__„Am besten wir ziehen schon vorsorglich unsere Umhänge an, falls er … na ja, nicht im Schloss zu finden ist", sagte Hermine mit einem etwas mitleidigen Blick auf Ginny. „Auf dem Gelände war nichts von ihm zu sehen", sagte Harry daraufhin. __  
__Hermine versetzte ihm einen genervten Blick, der ihm sagte, dass es besser war, ihren Worten folge zu leisten. __  
__Er fing Rons Blick auf und nickte in Richtung Jungen-Schlafsaal. __  
__Gemeinsam gingen sie schnellen Schrittes auf diesen zu und Harry konnte hinter ihnen Hermine etwas tröstendes zu Ginny sagen hören. __  
__Er betrat zuerst den Schlafsaal, dicht gefolgt von Ron, und schnappte sich seinen warmen Winterumhang, der auf dem Bett lag und blieb, auf Ron wartend, in der Tür stehen. __  
__Ron wühlte sich zwischen Bergen von Wäsche hindurch, die in einem wilden Stapel vor seinem Himmelbett verteilt lagen und fluchte vor sich hin. __  
__Harry überlegte inzwischen, wo sie am besten zuerst nach Neville suchen sollten. __  
__Er hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass die Suche gefährlich sein würde, doch er versuchte sich einzureden, dass dies nur durch Dumbledores übertriebene Worte hervorgerufen wurde. __  
__Aber waren diese Worte wirklich übertrieben gewesen? __  
__Immerhin trieben Lord Voldemort und seine treuen Gefolgsleute noch immer ihr Unwesen da draußen. __  
__Harry ging erneut auf sein Bett zu, bückte sich und zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Aus dem Koffer entnahm er ein feinsäuberlich zusammengelegtes Bündel; seinen Tarnumhang._

Harry zog langsam den Tarnumhang aus dem Geschenkpapier.  
Er sah genau aus, wie jener, den ihm einst Dumbledore zukommen lassen hatte. Genau wie jener, unter dem sein Vater, ebenso wie er selbst, viele Male verschwunden war.  
Er wollte nun nicht länger über die Geschehnisse an dem Tag, an dem seine fast einzige fassbare Erinnerung an seinen Vater zerstört worden war, nachdenken.  
Er legte den Tarnumhang zurück auf den Tisch und fing gerade an, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen, als etwas wie aus dem Nichts in der Küche auftauchte.  
Ein lautes Klirren ertönte, als Harry einen Teller fallen lies.  
Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und nun stand er kampfbereit, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, vor Dobby.  
Als er diesen erkannte lies er den Zauberstab sinken und entspannte seine Glieder. Wow, Tonks hatte Recht, dachte Harry. Es fehlte nicht viel und bald war er so paranoid wie Mad-Eye Moody.  
Dobbys Augen wirkten noch größer als sonst.  
„Harry Potter hat Dobby erschreckt", sagte er mit zitternder Pieps-Stimme.   
„Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Harry entschuldigend lächelnd, während er den Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche steckte.   
Dobby schien sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen und entfernte mit einem kleinen Schlenker seiner Hand die Scherben des Tellers vom gefliesten Fußboden.  
„Hat Harry Potter Dobbys Geschenk gefallen?", fragte er, als er das bunte Paar Socken auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte.  
„Oh ja, hat mir sehr gefallen", sagte er, fügte im Gedanken ein „Wie immer" dazu, sagte jedoch stattdessen „Vielen Dank".   
Nachdem Dobby seinen Herren einen Moment glücklich angestrahlt hatte, sagte er: „Dobby muss ihnen jetzt die Augen verbinden".  
„Aha", erwiderte Harry fragend und beobachtete, wie Dobby ein schwarzes Tuch aus seiner schmuddelig-wirkenden Hose zog.  
Als Dobby zu ihm kam und an seinem T-Shirt zupfte, beugte er sich gefügig zu ihm hinunter ohne Fragen zu stellen und ließ sich von dem Hauself die Augen verbinden.  
Zweimal fragte Dobby, ob das Tuch auch wirklich nicht zu fest saß und beide Male verneinte Harry dies geduldig.  
Dobby schaute ihn zweifelnd an, was Harry natürlich nicht sehen konnte und ergriff dann die Hand seines „Arbeitgebers".  
Langsam führte er ihn aus dem Haus und Harry spürte die warme Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen und den blumigen Duft des blühenden Gartens in die Nase steigen. Dobby versuchte nicht einmal ihn in die Irre zu führen, sondern führte ihn prompt nach rechts durch den Garten, in Richtung des Hauses Nr. 13.  
Die Ahnung, die Harry schon seit Beginn von Dobbys Maskierungs-Aktion hatte, festigte sich nun zunehmend, denn ein Geburtstagsgruß mit dem er fest rechnete, hatte auf seinem Küchentisch natürlich noch gefehlt.  
Harry stolperte plötzlich über etwas, dass er nicht identifizieren konnte und fiel beinahe auf alle Viere.  
Dobby entschuldigte sich kleinlaut und Harry glaubte zu hören, dass er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige gab. Früher einmal hätte er bei so einer Kleinigkeit mehr selbstzugefügte Prügel ertragen müssen, heute aber beließ er es wohl dabei.  
„Wir sind da, Harry Potter", sagte der Hauself und blieb stehen.  
Auch Harry tat dies und wartete, was als nächstes passieren würde.   
„Sie können jetzt die Augenbinde abnehmen", sagte Dobby nach einem Augenblick. Harry machte sich verzweifelt an dem Knoten des Tuches zu schaffen.  
Als er ungeduldig aufstöhnte, hörte ein leises Kichern, das eindeutig nicht von Dobby kam.  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft den Knoten zu öffnen, zog sich nun das Tuch vom Gesicht und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
Zuerst konnte er nichts erkennen, da ihm die Sonne genau in die Augen schien, doch nachdem er ein paar Mal nervös geblinzelt hatte, konnte er die Welt um sich herum wieder erkennen.  
Vor ihm stand ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, das sich wohl so ziemlich jeder Zauberer wünschen würde und gleich daneben Lumos mit seinen Besitzern.  
Grinsend schauten ihm seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine Weasley ins Gesicht.


	3. Kapitelchen 3

**Kapitelchen 3**

Harry spielte nur noch sehr selten Quidditch, doch ab und an schaffte er es doch. Immerhin gehörte ihm, zusammen mit Ron, eine sehr erfolgreiche Mannschaft, die sich immer sehr freute, wenn er mittrainierte.  
Harry benutzte seinen Besen jedoch auch oft als Transportmittel, einerseits weil er das Gefühl beim apperieren nicht besonders schätzte und zum Zweiten, weil er das Fliegen noch immer liebte.  
Manchmal fragte er sich sogar, ob er nicht doch besser eine Quidditch-Laufbahn eingeschlagen hätte, so wie Ron es getan hatte.  
In dem Augenblick, als er sein Geburtstags-Geschenk entdeckt hatte, war diese Frage neu in ihm entbrannt und er starrte es mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und aufeinander gepressten Lippen an.  
„Ein Feuerblitz xs 11", sagte Ron und strahlte Harry entgegen.  
„Du warst so begeistert von den xs 10ern, die du für die Mannschaft bestellt hast. Da dachten wir, der wird dir noch mehr gefallen", sagte Hermine erfreut von Harrys erstauntem Gesicht.  
„Das ist wirklich toll, ich danke euch", sagte Harry, fügte dann jedoch im traurigen Ton etwas hinzu. „Aber ihr wisst, dass ich bereits einen Besen habe."  
„Aber nicht so einen", sagte Ron etwas verzweifelt, als wäre Harry von Sinnen und blickte seine Frau Hilfe suchend an.  
„Du brauchst deinen alten Feuerblitz ja nicht gleich als Feuerholz zu benutzen", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.  
Alle Anwesenden wussten, dass Harry sehr an seinem Feuerblitz hing. Es war das erste, größte und beste Geschenk seines Paten an ihn gewesen.  
„Darf Dobby einen Vorschlag machen, Harry Potter, Sir?", kam es nun von dem Hauselfen, den Harry fast vergessen hatte.  
„Sicher", sagte Harry, in der Hoffnung es würde ein brauchbarer Vorschlag sein.  
Er wollte seinen Freunden nicht wehtun, indem er den Besen ablehnte, aber er hing wirklich sehr an seinem alten, zugegebenermaßen in die Jahre gekommenen Gefährt.  
„Harry Potters Besen ist sehr langsam geworden, nicht wahr Sir?", fragte Dobby nun und schaute seinen Herrn erwartungsvoll an.  
Harry antwortete mit einem widerwilligen, lang gezogenen Ja.  
„Sie haben es selbst schon oft gesagt, Sir. Sie sind sogar manchmal richtig böse gewesen deswegen, Sir", sagte Dobby, wohl in der Hoffnung ein klareres Ja von Harry zu bekommen, doch augenscheinlich auch recht ängstlich, weil er ihn so herausforderte.  
„Schon gut, schon gut, du hast ja recht", bekam er als Antwort.  
„Harry Potters Besen ist also nicht mehr schnell", stellte Dobby noch einmal fest und blickte von einem zum anderen, als ob er sicherstellen wollte, dass auch jeder verstanden hatte.  
Beinah hätte Harry ihn angefahren, dass er endlich auf den Punkt kommen sollte, riss sich dann aber im letzten Moment zusammen, weil er wusste wie empfindlich Dobby war. Stattdessen nickte er energisch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm Recht gab und Hermine und Ron taten es ihm nach.  
„Aber Harry Potters Besen ist noch immer so schön, wie am ersten Tag, weil Sir ihn immer gut gepflegt hat. Dobby könnte ihn über den Kamin hängen. Dann könnte ihn Harry Potter immer anschauen, wenn ihm danach ist".  
„Das ist doch eine tolle Idee", rief Hermine begeistert.  
Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte dann mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Anderen: „Lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit".  
Zwar war er noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass eine gute Idee war, aber er wollte an seinem Geburtstag keine schlechte Stimmung verbreiten und so erklärte er sich einverstanden mit der Idee.   
„Dobby muss noch die Küche aufräumen, Sir, danach wird er den Besen gleich aufhängen", sagte Dobby daraufhin freudig und verschwand in Richtung Haus Nr. 11.  
„Jetzt lass dich erstmal drücken", sagte Hermine, nachdem Dobby im Haus verschwunden war und trat von Ron gefolgt auf Harry zu.  
Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und hauchte ihm ein „Alles Gute" ins Ohr.  
Als auch Ron ihn kurz umarmt hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zu seinem neuen Besitz, um ihn zu bestaunen.  
„Neville hat ihn erst heute Morgen gebracht. Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit ihn in Ruhe zu begutachten", sagte Ron während er liebevoll über den glatten Stil des Besens strich.  
Harry schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass wir dein Geschenk im Haus verstecken würden, wo du doch so oft bei uns herumgeisterst".  
„Das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum du mich schon so früh aus dem Bett geholt hast", sagte Harry lächelnd und wuschelte Lumos durchs Haar, der soeben an seine Seite getreten war. „Du magst Neville wohl nicht besonders".  
Mir geht's momentan nicht anders, dachte Harry.  
Als Ron Harry gerade alle Verbesserungen vom xs 10er zum xs 11er erklärte, hörten sie aus Rons und Hermines Haus jemanden rufen.  
„Oh, er ist wohl aufgewacht", sagte Hermine und schien froh, nicht weiter den technischen Details des Besens lauschen zu müssen.   
Nach etwa 10 Minuten, Ron erläuterte Harry gerade, wie er in seinem letzten Spiel, dass Harry leider verpasst hatte, weil er arbeiten musste, einen besonders schweren Ball mit einem Salto gehalten hatte, kam Hermine, mit ihrem Sohn auf den Armen, aus dem Haus.  
Mitten im Satz ließ Harry Ron stehen und stürmte auf sein Patenkind zu.  
Ron schaute einen Moment verdutzt, sah dann ebenfalls seinen Sohn und wunderte sich nicht weiter. Wenn sein Patenkind auftauchte, sah und hörte Harry nichts anderes mehr.  
„Hey Sirius, wie geht's uns denn heute?", fragte Harry und nahm die kleine Hand des Jungen in die Seine.  
Erst jetzt entdeckte der, noch recht verschlafen wirkende 3-jährige, seinen Patenonkel und kreischte: „Ärri".  
Jedes Mal freute sich Harry von neuem, wenn er seinen Namen aus dem Mund des kleinen Sirius hörte, auch wenn er es noch nicht recht schaffen wollte ihn richtig auszusprechen.  
Hermine flüsterte ihrem Sohn etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der sie entgeistert anschaute. Doch beim zweiten Versuch klappte es und der Kleine rief: „Herzigen Glühwünsch".  
„Danke Kleiner", antwortete Harry lachend und strich ihm durch das pechschwarze Haar.

„So, nun ist aber mal genug", sagte Hermine in gespielt ernstem Ton.   
Harry wirbelte Sirius schon seit einigen Minuten durch die Luft und der kleine Junge konnte kaum noch atmen durch sein lautes Gekicher und Gekreisch.  
Harry setzte ihn auf den weichen Rasen und blieb einen Moment, mit den Händen auf den Knien abgestützt, stehen.  
„Der wird von Tag zu Tag schwerer", ächzte er, als er wieder aufrecht stand.  
„Wenn du genug durchgeatmet hast, steht aber erstmal ein Probeflug auf dem Programm", sagte Ron eine Spur ungeduldig.  
Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Besen aus dem Haus geholt und streckte Harry nun seinen neuen Feuerblitz entgegen.  
Sofort hatte Harry jede Erschöpfung vergessen und griff nach dem Besen.   
Just im selben Moment zerriss jedoch, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, ein lauter Knall die Stille der Maple Avenue.  
Alle zuckten zusammen, Sirius schrie, fing an zu weinen und kroch auf seine Mutter zu.  
Harry wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er den Ankömmling entdeckte. Sirius musste ihn als erstes gesehen haben, denn er war kein Kind, das nur wegen etwas Lärm anfing zu weinen.  
Er war der zähste Bursche, den Harry je getroffen hatte; wenn er es sich recht überlegte hatte er ihn sicher schon seit Monaten nicht mehr weinen gesehen und das obwohl er ihn so gut wie jeden Tag, wenn auch oft nur kurz, sah.  
Aber vor dem gerade angekommenen Zauberer, hatte der kleine Junge schon immer Angst gehabt und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
Der Anblick dieses verunstalteten Gesichts konnte schon einem erwachsenen Zauberer einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen.  
Mit den Augen eines Kindes betrachtet konnte er gut symbolisch für alle Monster, die in Schränken oder unter Betten hausten, stehen.  
Und sein magisches Auge vervollständigte dieses Bild endgültig.   
„Alastor", sagte Harry verwirrt.  
„Hallo zusammen", begrüßte Mad-Eye Moody die Anwesenden auf seine gewohnt missmutige Art.  
Hermine hatte den kleinen Sirius mittlerweile wieder auf den Arm genommen und redete beruhigend auf ihn.  
Langsam wurde sein Weinen zu einem, nur noch leisen, Wimmern und Ron war der einzige, der Moodys Begrüßung erwiderte.  
Harry war zu verblüfft von dessen Ankunft, als dass er hätte antworten können. Moodys Auftauchen konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, dachte er.  
Erstens war Moody noch nie zu seinem Geburtstag erschienen und zweitens war er sich sicher, dass er heute Dienst hatte.  
Wie um Harrys Worte zu bestätigen, sagte Moody prompt: „Harry, wir müssen etwas dringendes besprechen".  
Harry bemerkte, dass er ihn zwar mit seinem normalen Augen anschaute, jedoch das Magische auf Ron fixierte und wenn er es genau bedachte schien er dies schon seit seiner plötzlichen Ankunft zu tun.   
„Gehen wir in mein Haus", sagte er, woraufhin Moody keine Sekunde zögerte und sofort Richtung Nr. 11 eilte.  
Harry warf seinen Freunden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, zuckte die Achseln und folgte ihm.  
Als er fast bei der Haustür war, hörte er Sirius, in noch leicht verweintem Ton, etwas rufen.  
„Harry, wo ist Ginny?"  
Er hatte sein Patenkind noch nie so deutlich sprechen hören und sogar seinen Namen hatte er richtig ausgesprochen.  
Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war seltsam verblüfft von diesen Worten und das nicht nur wegen der deutlichen Aussprache.  
Moody war bereits im Haus gewesen, streckte nun aber ungeduldig den Kopf zur Tür heraus und räusperte sich hörbar, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Harry, der seit Sirius Worten wie erstarrt da stand, zuckte abermals an diesem Tag zusammen und warf Moody einen Blick zu. Dann hob er beschwichtigend einen Arm, um Moody kurze Geduld zu bedeuten und drehte sich langsam in Richtung Sirius und seiner Eltern.  
Sirius war inzwischen wieder auf seine Beine gesetzt wurden und versuchte angestrengt zu Harry zu gelangen, doch Ron hatte ihn am Hemdkragen gepackt und hielt ihn so ohne große Mühe bei sich.  
Der Anblick, wie Sirius verzweifelt auf der Stelle zu schreiten schien und Ron ihn so spielend unter Kontrolle hatte, hätte lustig sein können, aber Harry war seltsam unwohl zumute.  
„Giiiinnyyyyyy", rief Sirius plötzlich inbrünstig und so laut, dass es der ganze Block gehört haben musste.  
Ron, von dem Schrei überrascht, rutschte sein Shirt aus den Fingern und Sirius, seinerseits überrascht von der plötzlich wieder gewonnen Freiheit, plumpste auf alle Viere.  
Harry drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um Ginny zu entdecken, die, nach Sirius Schrei zu urteilen, gerade angekommen sein musste, doch sie war nirgends zu entdecken. „Was zum Teufel …", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und blickte erneut zu Sirius, der im Begriff war sich wieder aufzurappeln.  
„Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist unglaublich", kam es von Moody, der inzwischen wieder vollständig in den Garten getreten war.  
„Was ist unglaublich?", fragte Harry entnervt. Seine Gedanken rasten und er hielt weiter den Blick auf Sirius gerichtet, der sich nun, tapsig rennend, auf ihn zu bewegte, gefolgt von seinen Eltern.  
„Ich habe noch nie von einem Kind gehört, das diese Gabe hatte, zumindest nicht von einem so jungen Kind", stellte Moody fest.   
„Was für eine Gabe", fragte Hermine und betrachtete ihren Sohn Stirn runzelnd.  
Harry war in die Hocke gegangen, als Sirius näher gekommen war und dieser hatte sich ihm ungebremst in die Arme geworfen, so dass Harry fast hinten übergekippt wäre.  
Nun begann er wieder elendig zu schluchzen und diesmal hatte es nichts mit Moody zu tun, da war sich Harry sicher. Zwischen Sirius Schluchzern konnte man hören wie er immer wieder Ginnys Namen sagte.  
Harry blickte zu Moody hoch, der fasziniert den weinenden Jungen betrachtete.  
Ron und Hermine tauschten fragende Blicke aus und dann schien Ron es nicht mehr auszuhalten. „Was ist mit ihm Moody? Sie wissen doch etwas!"  
„Allerdings und es tut mir wirklich leid euch diese Mitteilung machen zu müssen".   
Ron legte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und diese schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Ginny Weasley ist verschwunden; wahrscheinlich entführt", sagte Moody.  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Harry drückte Sirius so fest an sich, dass dieser zu husten begann, woraufhin Harry seinen Griff lockerte und ihn sorgenvoll betrachtete.  
Ron trat langsam auf Moody zu; aus seinem Gesicht war jede Farbe entwichen. Unvermittelt schrie er los:  
„Wo ist sie? Was ist passiert? W-e-r? W-a-r-u-m?  
Er schien in Zeitlupe in sich zusammen zu sinken und landete mit den Knien voran im weichen Gras.


	4. Kapitelchen 4

**Kapitelchen 4**

Nachdem Hermine sich zu Ron gekniet und ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, rappelte er sich nun langsam wieder auf.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er jetzt fast flüsternd.  
„Ich weiß nichts genaues", antwortete Moody knapp.  
Hermine trat langsam von Rons Seite und löste Sirius aus der Umarmung Harrys.  
Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus, erhob sich jedoch leise wieder.  
Rons Gefühle und Gedanken schienen plötzlich in eine ganz andere Richtung zu gehen, als zuvor, denn er sagte gut gelaunt:  
„Ach bestimmt hat sie sich nur mit einer Freundin zum einkaufen getroffen und dann die Zeit vergessen. Sicher taucht sie gleich wieder auf".   
Er blickte sich um, wie Harry es nach Sirius Schrei getan hatte und in seinem Gesicht breitete sich Enttäuschung aus, als habe er wirklich damit gerechnet sie zu entdecken.  
Moody schaute ihn fast mitleidig an, machte aber keine Anstalten etwas zu erwidern.  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag ertönte ein lauter Knall.  
Neville tauchte an der Seite Harrys auf.  
Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Neville so punktgenau apperiert war; beim letzten Mal war er mitten in einem Gebüsch voller Brennnesseln gelandet, doch diesmal schien er die Konzentration aufgebracht zu haben, die dafür von Nöten war.  
„Du", schrie er Harry ins Gesicht, der erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück wich.  
„Neville, beruhig …", begann Hermine, doch der Rest ihrer Worte ging im Geschrei von Neville unter.  
„Du bist Schuld, du allein".  
Er zog einen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und richtete ihn auf Harry, der nur weiterhin erschrocken da stand.  
„Expelliarmus", erklang Moodys dumpfe Stimme.  
Neville flog rücklings auf den Boden und sein Zauberstab direkt in Moodys Hände.  
„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal", krächzte er, streckte Neville jedoch helfend seine freie Hand entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.   
Neville würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes und kam allein wieder auf die Beine, den Blick dabei unablässig auf Harry gerichtet.  
Es schien etwas mehr Hass in seinem Blick zu stecken, doch Harry hatte sein Gesicht schon einmal zuvor in dieser ernsthaften Art und Weise gesehen.

_Harry dachte wieder an das so anders wirkende Gesicht Nevilles und ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, der nicht von der Kälte herrührte. Er glaubte Nevilles Schmerz nachfühlen zu können, denn auch er hatte erst vor kurzem einen sehr nahen Menschen verloren; am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. __  
__„Harry nun komm schon", sagte Ron und stieß ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Wir haben Ginny gesagt, dass wir uns beeilen", fügte Hermine hinzu. __  
__„Wir sind einfach zu groß geworden, um alle hier drunter zu passen", antwortete Harry genervt und riss an dem Tarnumhang, um seinen linken Arm darunter zu verbergen. __  
__„Jetzt bin ich halb zu sehen. Mensch, reiß nicht so an dem Ding", sagte Ron und zog seinerseits an dem Umhang, woraufhin Harrys Arm wieder zum Vorschein kam. __  
__„Ach vergesst es, das geht so nicht". __  
__Hermine schlängelte sich aus dem Gewirr von Armen und Stoff hinaus und blickte in den dunklen Wald, der nun schon direkt vor ihnen lag. __  
__„Meint ihr wirklich, dass er in den verbotenen Wald gegangen ist?", fragte Ron mit zittriger Stimme, als auch er sich von dem Umhang befreit hatte. __  
__„Da er nicht im Schloss zu finden war, können wir es jedenfalls nicht ausschließen", antwortete Hermine und auch in ihrer Stimme war etwas Angst zu hören. __  
__„Hätten wir bloß noch die Karte des Rumtreibers", sagte Harry und begann den Tarnumhang zusammen zu falten, doch dann ließ er ihn unwillkürlich fallen. __  
__Jemand hatte geschrieen; jemand, der nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt sein konnte. Fast im selben Augenblick fing es ohne Vorwarnung an zu schneien; das erste Mal in diesem Winter. __  
__„Neville", rief Harry und rannte auf den Wald zu. __  
__Ron und Hermine tauschten einen entsetzten Blick und eilten dann hinter ihm her. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass jemand die ganze Zeit über hinter ihnen gestanden hatte, nun den Tarnumhang aufhob und ihn freudig musterte. ___

_Harry achtete nicht auf die Sträucher und stacheligen Pflanzen, die ihm sein Gesicht zerkratzten. __  
__Ein zweiter Schrei war zu hören gewesen, als er erst ein paar Meter im Wald gewesen war. __  
__Er folgte den, nach Todesangst klingenden Schreien Nevilles und wilde Theorien kreisten ihm durch den Kopf. __  
__War Neville auf Grawp getroffen? __  
__Hatte Voldemort es geschafft auf das Gelände Hogwarts zu kommen? __  
__Nein, sicher nicht, dann wäre er bereits tot und könnte nicht mehr schreien. __  
__Der feine Schnee entwickelte sich langsam zu einem echten Hindernis. Harry konnte durch seine Brille kaum noch etwas erkennen, aber er rannte einfach weiter und weiter. __  
__Als er nach einer, für ihn elend langen Zeit, an eine Lichtung kam, sah er Neville. __  
__Er lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem kahlen Boden und starrte von Schrecken erfüllt eine Hexe an, die vor ihm stand. __  
__Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Neville gerichtet, schaute nun aber fröhlich Harry entgegen. __  
__Harry war zu entsetzt um seinen Zauberstab, den er schon während ihrer gesamten Suche in der Hand hielt, schnell genug zu heben. __  
__Mit einem locker dahin gesagten „Expelliarmus" entriss sie ihm seinen Zauberstab, doch er schaffte es auf den Beinen zu bleiben. __  
__„Der kleine süße Harry Potter", säuselte Lestrange und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Es ist mir leider nicht vergönnt, dich selber zu erledigen". __  
__„Sie sind doch nur zu feige", rief Harry unbedacht, doch sie schien von seinen Worten unbeeindruckt. __  
__„Wenn du das meinst, werde ich wohl schnell das Gegenteil beweisen müssen. An dem Beispiel deines dicken Freundes hier?" __  
__„Nein", schrie Harry verzweifelt, weil er ohne seinen Zauberstab nichts unternehmen konnte. __  
__Doch sie richtete ihren Zauberstab genau auf Nevilles Herz und sagte: „Avada Ke…". „Stupor", erklangen plötzlich zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig hinter Harry und im nächsten Augenblick wurde Lestrange nach hinten katapultiert. __  
__Ron und Hermine traten außer Atem an Harrys Seite und fragten, ob alles in Ordnung war. __  
__Harry blickte verwirrt umher. Wo hatte Lestrange seinen Zauberstab? __  
__Er hatte sie nicht die ganze Zeit beobachtet, weil er den Blick nicht von dem so in Gefahr schwebenden Neville hatte lassen können. __  
__Harry hörte etwas im Gebüsch vor ihm rascheln, doch nichts geschah. __  
__Alle drei rannten in Richtung Lestranges, nur Neville lag immer noch entsetzt auf dem Waldboden. __  
__Als ob ihm erst in diesem Moment klar geworden wäre, wen er da überhaupt vor sich gehabt hatte, durchfuhr Harry plötzlich eine tiefe Woge des Hasses, als er vor der ohnmächtigen Hexe stand. __  
__Dies war die Mörderin von Sirius Black, seinem Paten. __  
__„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", sagte er zu Ron ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. __  
__„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine ängstlich und schüttelte an Ron gewand leicht den Kopf ohne, dass Harry dies bemerkte. __  
__„Ich habe schon einmal einen Mörder entkommen lassen. Dies passiert mir kein zweites Mal", erwiderte Harry und starrte Lestrange angewidert an. __  
__„Nein Harry, sei doch vernünftig. Das würde dir nichts bringen. Dann wärst du nicht besser als sie alle. Dann wärst du nicht besser als V-v-voldemort." __  
__Hermines Worte hatten eine von ihr ungeahnte Wirkung auf Harry. __  
__Es würde ihm tatsächlich nichts bringen, sich an dieser Frau zu rächen. __  
__Das einzige, was ihm vielleicht ein besseres Gefühl verschaffen würde, war die Rache an Voldemort selbst, dem Urheber als dieser schrecklichen Dinge. __  
__„Okay, du hast Recht. Bin wohl ´nen kleinen Moment etwas durchgedreht, als ich sie sah", sagte er. __  
__„Wie ist sie bloß dem Zauberministerium entkommen?", fragte Ron und schien erleichtert von Harrys erneutem Sinneswandel. __  
__Doch niemand wusste eine Antwort auf diese Frage. __  
__Hermine fesselte die ohnmächtige Todesserin mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und Harry suchte verzweifelt nach dem seinen, doch er fand ihn nicht. __  
__„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Ron. __  
__Statt zu antworten sagte Hermine: „Mobilcorpus". __  
__„Gute Idee Hermine. Bring sie ins Schloss, aber pass gut auf. Ich suche mit Ron meinen Zauberstab", sagte Harry. „Ach und nimm Neville mit", fügte er hinzu, als er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass Neville endlich aufgestanden war. __  
__„Wusste gar nicht dass du das kannst", sagte Ron zu Hermine, während er den Schnee von Neville abklopfte. __  
__„Du weißt vieles von mir nicht", erwiderte sie schnippisch und Ron warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der daraufhin die Schultern zuckte und weiter den Waldboden nach seinem Zauberstab absuchte. __  
__Hermine und Neville waren schon seit einigen Minuten verschwunden, als Ron verlauten ließ, dass er gleich erfrieren würde. __  
__Als Harry gerade glaubte seinen Zauberstab gefunden zu haben, erklang plötzliche eine Stimme aus dem Dickicht hinter ihm. __  
__„Purgatoriusorium". __  
__Direkt vor Harry entflammte ein Feuer, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, was dort brannte, denn die Flammen blendeten ihn. __  
__Er wollte sich umdrehen, um den Schöpfer des Feuers auszumachen, doch seine Beine verweigerten ihm den Dienst. __  
__Das Feuer schien sich von ihm weg zu bewegen und war nun schon einige Meter entfernt. Auch Ron schien nicht handeln zu können, er stand wie angewurzelt neben Harry und schaute gebannt auf das Feuer. __  
__Erneut erklang die Stimme hinter Harry: „Finite Incantatem". __  
__Das Feuer hört auf einen Schlag zu brennen auf und nun konnte Harry sehen, was vor ihm stand. Doch richtig musste es heißen, dass er sehen konnte WER vor ihm stand. __  
__Luna Lovegood schien von Entsetzen gepackt durch Harry hindurch zu starren. __  
__Sie war völlig unversehrt; das Feuer hatte sich lediglich durch Harrys Tarnumhang gefressen und sie verschont. __  
__Endlich bewegten sich Harrys Beine wieder und er eilte ihr entgegen, doch im gleichen Moment sagte die unbekannte Stimme erneut etwas und Harry konnte nichts mehr für Luna tun. __  
__„Avada Kedabra"_

Wieder holte Neville etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche.  
„Hier", sagte er, doch auch wenn er nicht mehr schrie, klang seine Stimme erschreckend feindselig. Er streckte Harry einen Umschlag entgegen, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht.  
„Nimm ihn, los. Nimm ihn schon".  
Harry streckte seine Hand aus und packte den Umschlag, wobei er kurz Nevilles Hand berührte. Neville schaute angewidert auf die Stelle an seiner Hand, an der Harry in berührt hatte. Harry nahm dies Stirn runzelnd zur Kenntnis und schaute dann auf den Umschlag.   
**_An Harrylein_**, stand in großen feinsäuberlich geschriebenen Buchstaben auf ihm. Harry blickte erneut zu Neville.   
„Lies den Brief", sagte Neville und es klang, als könne er sich nicht länger zwingen ruhig zu bleiben.  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und holte einen kleinen Zettel aus dem Umschlag.  
Neville hatte das Wort Brief benutzt, doch der Zettel enthielt nur eine winzige Notiz.  
**_Du kommst nicht mit allem durch!_**  
Was sollte das bedeuten?


	5. Kapitelchen 5

**Kapitelchen 5 **

Während Harry und Ron schweigend im Esszimmer saßen, brachte Hermine den bereits eingeschlafenen Sirius ins Bett. Nachdem sie ihn zugedeckt hatte, streichelte sie ihm liebevoll über die, vom Weinen noch gerötete, Wange und schloss leise die Tür seines Kinderzimmers hinter sich.  
Erst als auch sie sich zu ihnen setzte, begann Ron zu sprechen.  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich hier seelenruhig sitzen kann ohne etwas zu unternehmen, oder?"  
„Mir geht es nicht anders als dir Ron, aber wir könnten überhaupt nichts ausrichten. Wir bekommen keine Informationen und haben somit nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo wir nach ihr suchen könnten", sagte Harry, obwohl er in Wahrheit selbst am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen wäre, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen.  
Nur war es wirklich so, wie er gesagt hatte. Sie konnten nichts tun.   
Moody hatte ihm verboten sich an den Nachforschungen zu beteiligen, weil er zu sehr privat betroffen war. Und da Moody ranghöher war, konnte er nichts gegen das Verbot unternehmen.  
„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn du dich einmischt. Wir wissen nicht mit wem wie es zu tun haben", entgegnete Hermine und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu ihrem Mann.  
Molly Weasley hatte anscheinend gleich nachdem sie von Ginnys Verschwinden erfahren hatte, eine Eule zu Ron geschickt und ihm buchstäblich untersagt nach ihr zu suchen. Auch hatte sie ihm nahe gelegt seinen Brüdern nichts von der Sache zu berichten, die sich gerade allesamt im Ausland aufhielten und so sicher erstmal nichts davon mitbekamen.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dad sich von ihr so etwas sagen lässt", sagte Ron.  
„Ach verdammt. Ich habe nicht vor noch mehr Geschwister zu verlieren", rief er plötzlich und sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl krachend zu Boden fiel.  
Auch Harry sprang auf und griff nach Rons Arm.  
Einen Moment starrten sie einander in die Augen, dann sprach Harry sanft auf ihn ein. „Du wirst Ginny nicht verlieren, ist das klar?"  
Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach fast flüsternd weiter. „Die besten Auroren dieses Landes werden das nicht zulassen".   
„Aber du lässt es zu. Auch du bist einer der besten Auroren und sitzt hier einfach rum", sagte und Ron und seine Augen schienen feucht zu werden.  
Ein Haufen verschiedene Gefühle drangen nach diesem Satz auf Harry ein und er nahm blitzschnell die Hand von Rons Arm, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen.  
Ein kleines Gefühl der Freude spürte er, weil Ron ihn als einen der besten Auroren bezeichnet hatte, doch es verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.  
Er war verletzt, weil Ron behauptete er lasse Ginny im Stich, gleichzeitig gab er ihm jedoch recht und musste sich nun noch stärker zusammen reißen, nicht einfach aus dem Haus zu rauschen, um endlich zu handeln.  
„Ron", schrie Hermine und sprang nun ihrerseits auf.  
Ron schaute sie entsetzt an und sagte dann an Harry gewand: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Es ist … es ist einfach aus meinem Mund gekommen. Glaub mir … ich denke nicht wirklich so. Es … es ist nur so, dass ich mich einfach so hilflos fühle".  
„Ist schon okay, du hattest recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast", sagte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
„Nein, das war doch Quatsch. Ich hab mich ja fast angehört wie Neville", sagte Ron und ließ sich ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl nieder.  
„Der hat wahrscheinlich auch Recht. Er hat diese Botschaft an mich in Ginnys zerstörtem Schlafzimmer gefunden und das kann nur bedeuten, dass ihre Entführung etwas mit mir zu tun hat", erwiderte Harry.  
„Das kannst du nicht wissen", sagte Hermine, doch sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend.  
„Neville hat dir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Durch seine Schuld ist damals immerhin Luna ums Leben gekommen. DAS hat er wohl vergessen", warf Ron ein und es schien Harry, dass er seine Worte von vorher damit wieder gutmachen wollte.  
„Das darfst du nicht sagen, Ron", sagte Hermine leicht empört. „Luna hätte damals nicht einfach den Tarnumhang aufheben dürfen, um uns heimlich zu folgen".  
„Der einzige dem man die Schuld an ihrem Tod geben kann, ist ihr Mörder. Doch leider wissen wir bis heute nicht, wer dies ist", sagte Harry bestimmt.  
Er hatte oft im Gedanken Lunas Vater verflucht. Hätte dieser damals nicht wegen einer Sensationsstory für seinen „Klitterer" das Land verlassen und Luna mitten in den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt, wäre sie noch am Leben, hatte er gedacht. Aber er wusste inzwischen, dass auch dies Unsinn war.  
„Es war irgendein Todesser, der garantiert nicht mehr auf freiem Fuß ist", sagte Ron. „Lasst uns bitte nicht weiter von der Vergangenheit reden."  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry.  
„Ja", erwiderte Hermine. „Wir sollten uns wenigstens gemeinsam ein paar Gedanken machen, wer Ginny entführt haben könnte, wenn wir schon sonst nichts anderes tun können."

Wie sie hier zusammen saßen und ihre Gedanken und Vermutungen austauschten, erinnerte Harry an ihre Schulzeit. Auch damals hatten sie stets die wildesten Theorien parat gehabt. Auch in Anbetracht der ernsten Situation musste Harry grinsen, als ihm ein Gedanke dazu kam.   
„Das war mein ernst. Warum grinst du denn so?", fragte Ron verwundert.   
Er hatte gerade die Theorie geäußert, dass jemand Ginny aus Eifersucht entführt haben könnte, weil er erfahren hatte, dass sie heiraten wollte.  
„Ja Harry, das ist gar nicht mal so ein abwegiger Gedanke. Es laufen genug Irre da draußen rum und nicht nur bei den Muggeln", sagte Hermine unterstützend.  
„Ja, schon klar, tut mir leid. Ich hatte gerade an etwas anderes gedacht", sagte Harry schnell. Das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und nun starrte er auf einen Fussel auf dem Fußboden.  
„Dürften wir dann auch erfahren, was so lustig ist. Wir könnten auch etwas zum lachen gebrauchen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.  
Harry zögerte einen Moment. Es war ihm gar nicht recht, dass die beiden sein Grinsen bemerkt hatten, womöglich dachten sie noch er mache sich keine Sorgen um Ginny.  
„So komisch ist es eigentlich gar nicht", sagte er. Doch Hermine und Ron schauten ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll an.  
„Na gut. Also, ich habe nur überlegt, wann wohl der erste von uns Snape verdächtigt", sagte er dann und heftete seinen Blick weiterhin eisern auf den Fussel. Hermine offenbarte nun auch ein Grinsen und schaute ihren Mann an, dessen Miene sich kein Stück verändert hatte.  
„Ich war damals nicht der einzige, der Snape gern als Missetäter abstempelte", sagte Ron etwas beleidigt zu ihr.  
Nach weiteren zwei Stunden Brainstorming, dass zu keinem vernünftigem Ergebnis führte, sprach endlich jemand etwas aus, an das sie alle schon die ganze Zeit dachten.  
„Wie konnte Sirius wissen, dass etwas nicht mit Ginny in Ordnung war?", fragte Hermine.  
Zuerst herrschte Schweigen, dann rutschte Harry ein Gedanke aus dem Mund.   
„Ich fürchte die alte Trelawney hat Konkurrenz bekommen", sagte er und war eine Sekunde später selbst von seinen Worten erschrocken.  
Wieso witzelte er hier ständig herum, während sie ernsthafte Dinge besprachen? Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Seine Freunde schauten ihn vorwurfsvoll an; natürlich schätzten sie es nicht besonderes, wenn man ihren Sohn mit ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin verglich, das konnte Harry eindeutig nachvollziehen.  
„Du erinnerst mich mehr und mehr an deinen Paten. Ständig einen Witz auf den Lippen, in den unpassendsten Situationen", sagte Hermine.   
Wieder schoss Harry ein Kommentar durch den Kopf, den er besser für sich behalten sollte, was ihm diesmal auch gelang. Und du erinnerst mich an Rons Mutter, dachte er.  
„Aber vielleicht war das gar kein so schlechter Gedanke", überlegte Ron laut.  
„Es scheint doch eindeutig so, dass er irgendwelche Seher-Fähigkeiten oder so hat", fügte er hinzu, als Hermine ihn mit einem geringschätzigen Blick bedachte.  
„Auch ihr seid nach dem fünften Schuljahr endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und habt dieses dämliche Wahrsagen abgewählt, weil auch ihr, wie ich, der Meinung wart, dass das alles Humbug ist. Und nun behauptet ihr, dass Sirius eine Art Seher ist. Also, ich weiß nicht, das ist doch verrückt", sagte sie, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie selbst einsah, dass etwas Derartiges wahr sein musste, sie es jedoch nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
„Denk doch nur mal an die Prophezeiung über Harry und du weiß schon wen", sagte Ron.  
Harry wunderte es nicht mehr, dass Ron Voldemort noch immer nicht beim Namen nannte. Die vielen Jahre in denen er und so gut wie alle anderen Zauberer auf der Welt dies so gehandhabt hatten, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Viele gewöhnten es sich einfach nicht ab oder trauten sich schlicht und ergreifend noch immer nicht seinen Namen zu nennen.  
„Diese so genannte Prophezeiung hat nicht die wirkliche Wahrheit vorhergesagt, das weißt du", sagte Hermine bestimmt und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
Sie sagte nicht die Unwahrheit, doch der Kern der Prophezeiung hatte gestimmt, dachte Harry.  
„Vielleicht war es einfach eine Art Familien-Verbindung", sagte er, um das Gespräch in etwas andere Bahnen zu lenken, damit die Gemüter etwas abkühlen konnten. Doch Hermine schien noch immer sehr gereizt zu sein, als sie sagte: „Wie auch immer, das hilft uns alles auch nicht weiter. Lasst uns erstmal zu Bett gehen".  
Nachdem Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, war auch er der Meinung, dass dies eine gute Idee war, denn es war bereits 2 Uhr Nachts.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem gemütlichen Gästebett stieg, fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen.  
Nachdem Ron in der Nacht zuvor als erster aus dem Esszimmer verschwunden war, hatte Hermine ihn beiseite genommen und gebeten über Nacht zu bleiben.  
Von ihrer Gereiztheit, die sie kurz zuvor noch deutlich an den Tag gelegt hatte, war da nichts mehr zu spüren gewesen. Sie erklärte, dass sie sich sorgte, Ron würde auf die Idee kommen doch noch nach seiner Schwester zu suchen.  
Harry hatte zugestimmt, da auch er ihre Befürchtungen teilte und er wusste, dass es nicht einfach war Ron, von etwas abzuhalten, dass er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Zu zweit sollte dies jedoch ein wesentlich kleineres Problem darstellen.  
Doch Ron hatte augenscheinlich keinen Versuch unternommen heimlich zu verschwinden und trotzdem hatte Harry kaum ein Auge zu getan.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich im Bett hin und her gewälzt und darüber nachgedacht, was zu tun war.  
Als er nun so leise wie möglich die Tür des Badezimmers schloss, hatte er noch immer kein zufrieden stellendes Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen parat, doch trotzdem einen festen Plan, was er als nächstes tun würde.  
Mit einem Besuch bei Dumbledore konnte er nichts falsch machen, da war er sich sicher.  
Irgendeinen Rat hatte dieser noch immer aus der Tasche zaubern können.   
Außerdem hatte er sowieso vorgehabt Hogwarts zu besuchen, warum also nicht das eine mit dem anderen verbinden, wenn ihm nichts Sinnvolleres einfiel.   
Hermine und Ron waren noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer und als Harry einen Blick in das Kinderzimmer Sirius's geworfen hatte, stellte er fest, dass auch dieser noch schlief.  
Doch auch er wälzte sich in seinem kleinen Bettchen hin und her und kniff die Augen zusammen, als hätte er einen besonders schlimmen Traum.  
Er sah sehr blass aus und seine Haare wirkten, als wären sie pitschnass vor Schweiß.  
Harry kannte sich aus mit Träumen, besonders mit denen fürchterlicher Art und konnte es kaum mit ansehen, wie sein Patenkind zu leiden schien.  
Er ging auf das Kinderbettchen zu und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen.  
Augenblicklich zog er seine Hand zurück.  
Die Stirn war glühend heiß, was in Harry eine Woge der Panik aufsteigen ließ.  
Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er sich sagte, dass Fieber etwas ganz natürliches war, aber dies linderte seine Panik nicht im Geringsten.  
Der Zauberer in ihm sagte, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit dem Jungen war.  
Er entschloss sich, dass es besser sei, schnell zu handeln und klopfte daher wild gegen die Schlafzimmertür seiner Freunde.  
Fast sofort erschien Ron, nur mit T-Shirt und Shorts bekleidet, an der Tür.  
„Gibt es etwas Neues von Ginny?", fragte er aufgeregt.  
„Nein, tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Mit Sirius ist etwas nicht in Ordnung", fügte er dann hinzu.  
Nun tauchte auch Hermine neben Ron auf. Ihr Haar war noch buschiger als sonst und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ebenso wie ihr Mann.  
„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern deutete zu Sirius Zimmer, woraufhin Hermine sofort losstürmte.  
Ron eilte ihr hinterher ins Zimmer und auch Harry folgte den beiden.  
„Er hat hohes Fieber", stellte Hermine fest nachdem auch sie die Stirn des Jungen gefühlt hatte und Ron nickte zustimmend, als auch er es ihr gleichgetan hatte.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry, der sich vollkommen hilflos fühlte.  
„Wir bringen ihn am besten ins St. Mungo, da kann man ihm sicher helfen", sagte Ron, dessen Augenringe in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nun noch ein Familienmitglied von ihm Probleme hatte, noch dunkler geworden zu sein schienen.  
„Das ist zu weit weg und ihr könnt mit ihm nicht apperieren oder das Floh-Netzwerk benutzen", erwiderte Harry.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber zu einem richtigen Arzt gehen", sagte Hermine mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.  
„Du weißt jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren, dass du eine Hexe bist und trotzdem bist du den Heilern gegenüber noch so misstrauisch, als ob es eine völlig fremde Welt für dich wäre", sagte Ron gereizt.  
Harry kannte bisher nur ein Gebiet der Zauberei, das Hermine nicht schätzte und über das hatte sie sich bereits am Vorabend ausführlich geäußert, doch nun war wohl ein zweites dazu gekommen.   
Ihre Abneigung gegen die Wahrsagerei teilte er in gewisser Hinsicht, doch die Einstellung zur magischen Heilkunde konnte er nicht verstehen, allerdings vermutete er den Grund dafür zu kennen.  
Ihre Eltern waren beide Zahnärzte gewesen und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie Muggel-Ärzten ihr Vertrauen schenkte.   
Da Harry spürte, dass sich ein Streit zwischen den beiden anbahnte, versuchte er schnell zu schlichten.  
„Wenn es normales Fieber wäre, würde ich deinen Vorschlag auch gut heißen, Hermine, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es etwas mehr ist. Frag mich aber bitte nicht warum, ich weiß es wirklich nicht".  
Hermines Miene strahlte so eine Verzweiflung aus, dass es Harry fast das Herz zerriss. Sirius war ihr erstes Kind und er war noch nie krank gewesen; offenbar fühlte sie sich überfordert wie selten in ihrem Leben.  
„Hast du nicht mal erwähnt, dass dieser Gerulifigu aus Nummer 9 mal Heiler gewesen ist, Schatz?", fragte Ron seine Frau und legte behutsam seinen Arm um ihre Taille.  
Auch ihm war wohl nicht entgangen, dass es ihr keineswegs gut ging.   
Hermine schaute entsetzt zu Sirius, als dieser sich besonders schwungvoll in seinem Bett herum drehte und ein Wimmern hören lies.  
„Ja", sagte sie erleichtert und augenblicklich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge etwas.  
„Ich werde sofort mit Sirius zu ihm hinübergehen", sagte sie nach einer Weile, in der alle Sirius betrachteten.  
„Ich komme natürlich mit", sagte Ron bestimmt und beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter.  
„Nein, bleib du lieber hier, falls Neuigkeiten wegen Ginny kommen", erwiderte Hermine.  
„Aber Harry ist doch hier", antwortete Ron verwundert und brachte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position.  
„Der hat garantiert noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte Hermine und schaute Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Erst jetzt fiel Harry sein geplanter Besuch von Hogwarts wieder ein und er nickte zustimmend, sagte dann jedoch:  
„Aber ich kann selbstverständlich noch hier bleiben und warten. Ich mache mir auch große Sorgen um den Kleinen".  
„Nein nein, tu du, was du zu tun hast, wir kümmern uns schon um ihn", erwiderte Hermine und hob dabei ihren Sohn behutsam aus seinem Bettchen.  
„Einverstanden, aber wenn Gerulifigu etwas ernsthaftes feststellt, hole mich bitte sofort", sagte Ron und betrachtete weiterhin Sirius, der noch immer nicht erwacht war.


	6. Kapitelchen 6

**Kapitelchen 6**

Ursprünglich hatte Harry geplant, mit dem Besen in das nicht weit entfernte Hogwarts zu gelangen, doch angesichts seiner müden Glieder hatte er es sich anders überlegt und war stattdessen zu Fuß gegangen, um seine Knochen etwas zu wecken.  
Mittlerweile stand er vor Hagrids Hütte und schaute sich suchend um.  
Auf sein Klopfen hatte niemand reagiert, noch nicht einmal Fang hatte sein grunzendes Bellen hören lassen.  
Als er weit und breit keine Menschenseele entdecken konnte, setzte er sich in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung.  
Kaum hatte er das große Tor geöffnet, drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr und er erblickte Argus Filch, den Hausmeister Hogwarts und seine ehemalige Verwandlungs-Lehrerin Professor McGonagall.  
Mitten im Satz verstummte Filch und drehte sich zu Harry um.  
„Potter", grunzte er missmutig.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und grinste Minerva McGonagall strahlend entgegen.  
„Mr. Potter, was für eine Freude sie hier in unseren Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen", antwortete sie.  
Er hatte sie fast zwei Jahre nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und doch hatte sie sich kein bisschen verändert. Natürlich hatte sie schon als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte nicht mehr sehr jung gewirkt, doch ihre Erscheinung hatte sich seitdem kaum verändert.   
Sie ließ den weiterhin missmutig dreinschauenden Filch stehen und kam auf Harry zu.  
Bei ihm angekommen schien sie sich nicht recht entscheiden zu können, ob nur ein Händeschütteln oder gar eine Umarmung angebracht war.  
Nach einem Moment, in dem sie etwas unkoordiniert mit ihren Armen in der Luft rumfuchtelte, packte sie mit der Rechten seine Hand und drückte ihn mit dem linken Arm an sich, um ihn dann sofort wieder von sich weg zu drücken.  
Die Gesichter der Beiden wurden knallrot und dann begann Harry leicht verlegen zu sprechen.  
„Es freut mich auch sehr, dass ich mal wieder vorbei schauen kann".   
McGonagall machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, als laute Schritte zu hören waren.  
„Argus?", rief eine Stimme und schon sah man einen jungen Mann um die Ecke biegen.  
„Hier steckst du also, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Wo hast du denn die…". Mitten im Satz brach der Mann ab und blickte erstaunt in Richtung Harry und McGonagall.  
„Harry Potter?", fragte er und ließ seinen Mund erstaunt offen stehen.  
„Ja", antwortete Harry zögernd und seine Hand ging wie automatisch hoch zu seiner Stirn, um seine Haare über die alte Narbe zu klatschen.  
Er war es gewohnt sofort von jedem erkannt zu werden und es störte ihn längst nicht mehr so sehr wir früher, doch besonders wohl in seiner Haut fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht.  
„Erkennst du mich gar nicht wieder?", fragte der junge Mann und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Harry zu, um ihn dann seine Hand entgegen zu strecken.  
Harry war es peinlich, dass er geglaubt hatte, der Mann hätte ihn nur wegen seiner Narbe erkannt, doch noch schlimmer war, dass er ihn nicht erkannte.  
Der Mann schien einige Jährchen junger als Harry zu sein und hatte dichtes blondes Haar. Harry hatte nicht genug Zeit zu überlegen, wen er da vor sich hatte, denn schon sprach er weiter.  
„Owen Cauldwell. Du hast mir mal geholfen, als Malcolm Baddock mich in deinem letzten Jahr angegriffen hat. Hast ihm einen ordentlichen Wabbelbein-Fluch auf den Hals gejagt", sagte der junge Mann und schüttelte Harrys Hand kräftig rauf und runter.  
McGonagall konnte sich einen strengen Blick in Harrys Richtung wohl nicht verkneifen, doch Harry versuchte dies zu ignorieren, auch wenn er sich einen Moment wieder wie ein kleiner ertappter Schüler vorkam.  
„Natürlich, ich erinnere mich wieder", sagte Harry lächelnd.  
Owen Cauldwell war in Harrys 4. Jahr an die Schule gekommen und im Haus Hufflepuff gelandet.  
„Wir müssen wieder an die Arbeit, Cauldwell", sagte Filch laut und ging humpelnd in Richtung große Halle davon.  
„Tut mir leid, ich hätte gern noch ein bisschen geplaudert, aber die Pflicht ruft", sagte Owen, schüttelte erneut Harrys Hand und eilte dann Filch hinterher.  
Harry drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu McGonagall um, die sofort als Owen verschwunden war drauflos zu plappern begann.  
„Dumbledore hat Filch einen Assistenten besorgt, weil die gesamte Lehrerschaft der Meinung war, dass Filch langsam zu alt für seinen Posten wird. Allerdings bin ich nicht besonders begeistert auf wen die Wahl gefallen ist. Er scheint mir doch noch etwas zu jung für eine solche Aufgabe. Aber Dumbledore ist nun mal eine hoffnungslose Helfernatur. Er hat ihn unverzüglich eingestellt, als er hörte, dass Cauldwell seit seinem Schulabschluss keine Stelle bekommen hat. Er war schon in seiner Schulzeit keine besondere Leuchte und ich glaube kaum, dass die Schüler ihn als Autoritätsperson akzeptieren werden."  
Harry hörte ihr zwar halbwegs zu, war mit dem Gedanken jedoch ganz woanders. Sirius und Ginny gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf; die Sorge um sie nagte unglaublich an ihm.  
McGonagall schien Harrys Abwesenheit zu bemerken und betrachtete ihn, als sie fertig gesprochen hatte, mit einem forschenden Blick.  
„Sie möchten doch sicher zum Schulleiter, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, woraufhin Harry, weiter in seine Gedanken versunken, leicht nickte.   
„Er spricht gerade in seinem Büro mit Hagrid. Vielleicht möchten sie sich solange in unserem neuen Memorien-Saal umsehen", sagte die Professorin.

Harry blieb noch einem Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür des Raumes stehen, nachdem McGonagall sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, um Dumbledore bescheid zu geben, dass Harry soeben angekommen war.  
Bis jetzt hatte er noch kaum eine Veränderung im Schloss feststellen können, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Filch Unterstützung bekommen hatte.  
Es kam ihm ein bisschen vor, als wäre er wieder ein Kind und er fühlte sich trotz der Sorge um Ginny und Sirius etwas wohler, seitdem er die Gründe von Hogwarts betreten hatte.  
Nun öffnete er die Tür, auf der in großen verschnörkelten Buchstaben das Wort Memorien-Saal zu lesen war.  
Ein grünes schimmerndes Licht drang ihm aus dem Raum entgegen und als Harry eintrat, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf ein rundes Etwas an der Decke, dass die Quelle des merkwürdigen Lichtes zu sein schien. Doch er konnte nur ein paar Sekunden hinsehen, weil seine Augen sofort zu brennen anfingen.  
Er ließ den Blick durch den ganzen Raum gleiten und stellte fest, dass weder die Bezeichnung Raum noch Saal angebracht war.  
Die große Halle, in der Harry einige der schönsten Augenblicke seines jungen Lebens verbracht hatte, war lächerlich gegen diesen Raum.  
Harry konnte kaum abschätzen wie viel mal größer er war, doch mit drei Malen wäre er nicht ausgekommen.  
Woher konnte ein so riesiger Raum gekommen sein, fragte er sich kurz, aber er wusste, dass Hogwarts mehr Geheimnisse verbarg, als jedes andere Gebäude.  
Wenn man den Raum der Wünsche kannte, konnte einen eigentlich nichts in Hogwarts mehr wundern und so nahm er diesen Raum nun einfach als gegeben hin und blickte sich staunend um.  
Der Raum war durch mehrere Gänge unterteilt und nur in der Mitte konnte man bis ans Ende blicken. Alle Wände waren voller Fotos, Gemälde, Zeitungsausschnitten und großen Tafeln voller Text.  
Plötzlich piepste etwas neben ihm laut und er drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
An der Wand gleich neben der Tür hing ein kleines Schild auf dem **_„Herzlich Willkommen im Memorien-Saal"_** zu lesen war.  
Doch kaum hatte Harry die Worte gelesen, verschwanden sie auch schon und ein neuer Satz erschien.  
**_„Bewundern Sie alle Ehemaligen der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die aus der Menge der vielen Schüler durch besondere Verdienste oder Leistungen vor, während oder nach ihrer Laufbahn auf unserer Schule heraus stachen"._**  
Die Worte verschwanden und das Schild zeigte nun das Hogwarts-Siegel.   
Harry konnte sich zuerst nicht entscheiden, in welchen der vielen Gänge er als erstes gehen sollte, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild im äußersten rechten Gang.  
Es zeigte jemanden, der ihm unglaublich bekannt vorkam.  
Harry betrachtete den Text, der hoch über der Bilderreihe dieses Ganges hing.  
„Schulsprecher 990 n. Chr. – 2004", hieß es auf dem großen Pergament.  
Harry blickte nun wieder zu dem Foto hinunter, welches das Schulsprecher-Paar aus dem Jahr 1997 zeigte.  
Ernie McMillan und Hermine, deren Nachname damals noch Granger gelautet hatte, strahlten ihm entgegen und immer wieder schaute Hermine stolz auf ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen hinunter.  
Wenn sie doch bloß in Wirklichkeit auch gerade so glücklich ist, dachte Harry, denn das hieße, dass mit Sirius alles in Ordnung war.  
Er löste sich von dem Anblick der glücklichen Hermine und ging den Gang ein paar Schritte weiter hinab.  
Er sah Cho Chang, die im Jahre 1996 Schulsprecherin gewesen war und erinnerte sich einen Moment lächelnd, dass sie das erste Mädchen gewesen war, in das er wirklich verliebt war.  
Erst nach ein paar Schritten hielt er wieder inne. Das Gesicht Percy Weasleys blickte ihm stolz entgegen und wieder schossen unvermittelt Erinnerungen auf Harry ein. Einige Tage nach Lunas Tod hatte er im Ministerium dazu aussagen müssen.

_Percy blickte Harry streng entgegen, während Fudge, der neben ihm saß, wieder zu sprechen begann. __  
__„Ich hatte Dumbledore damals eindeutig nahe gelegt, dir diesen Tarnumhang nicht wieder auszuhändigen, als ich von Snape davon erfuhr. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass so etwas in den Händen eines unmündigen Kindes gefährlich werden kann". __  
__„Dumbledore hat getan, was er für richtig hielt und mit so etwas hat er nicht rechnen können. Außerdem können sie wohl kaum behaupten, dass diese Sache ohne den Tarnumhang nicht passiert wäre", kam es von Arthur Weasley, der gleich neben Harry saß. __  
__Percy bedachte seinen Vater mit einem geringschätzigen Blick und tauchte dann seine Feder in ein Tintenfass, um die Worte seines Vaters in dem Protokoll festzuhalten, dass vor ihm auf Fudge Schreibtisch lag. __  
__Harry schaute sich erneut in dem riesigen Büro des Zauberministers um und entdeckte ein Foto, auf dem ein noch recht jung wirkender Fudge zusammen mit einer hübschen Frau zu sehen war. Die beiden strahlten ihm entgegen und die rothaarige Frau erhob zum Gruß die Hand. __  
__Fudge bemerkte, dass Harry das Foto interessiert musterte und räusperte sich schnell, um ihn davon abzulenken. __  
__„Arthur, ich habe dir erlaubt bei Harrys Befragung anwesend zu sein. Genauso habe ich zugestimmt, dass du bei Mrs. Grangers, Mr. Longbottoms und bei der Befragung deines Sohnes dabei sein konntest. Auch habe ich veranlasst, dass Percy bei der Anhörung deines Sohnes von einem anderen vertreten wird, damit die beiden nicht aufeinander treffen. Doch ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich keine Einmischung deinerseits wünsche. Darum bitte ich dich jetzt mein Büro zu verlassen." __  
__„Ich habe Harrys Schilderung seiner letzten so genannten Anhörung noch gut im Gedächtnis und werde bestimmt keinen Menschen mehr, an dem mir etwas liegt, von dir allein befragen lassen." __  
__Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf, nur um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, dass es wirklich Mr. Weasley war, der neben ihm saß. Nicht, dass er ihn bisher für einen Hasenfuß oder Dergleichen gehalten hätte, aber immerhin sprach er hier mit seinem Chef; mit dem Zauberminister persönlich. __  
__Einen Moment zögerte Fudge, doch dann sprach er weiter, als wären weder seine, noch Mr. Weasleys vorherige Worte ausgesprochen worden. __  
__„Gut Harry, dann erzähl mir doch noch einmal, was passiert ist, als du Neville gefunden hast". __  
__„Wie oft soll er es denn noch erzählen? Wegen ihnen muss er sich diese schrecklichen Szenen immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen", rief Mr. Weasley aufgebracht, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. __  
__Fudge wirkte, als wäre er kurz vorm explodieren, doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme völlig ruhig. __  
__„Raus". __  
__„Nein, ich werde dieses Büro nicht ohne Harry verlassen", entgegnete Mr. Weasley in nicht minderruhigem Ton. __  
__Fudge kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor geeilt und packte Mr. Weasley am Arm. Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn schlagen würde und sprang ebenfalls auf. __  
__Fudge jedoch hatte nie vor gehabt Mr. Weasley zu schlagen. __  
__Er zog ihn lediglich an seinem Arm in eine Ecke seinen Büros und sprach hastig flüsternd auf ihn ein. __  
__Harry setze sich wieder und warf Percy einen Blick zu, um zu prüfen, ob er es bemerken würde, wenn Harry lauschte. __  
__Percy schien jedoch nicht weniger interessiert an der Unterhaltung, denn er lehnte sich so weit nach hinten auf seinem Stuhl, wie es nur ging ohne umzukippen und achtete nicht im Geringsten auf Harry. __  
__Harry versuchte alle Nebengeräusche, die vom Flur hereindrangen auszublenden und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf Fudge Stimme, doch er konnte trotzdem nur Wortfetzen verstehen. __  
__„ …. peinlich machen vor dem ….. Unverschämtheit … nicht widersprechen." __  
__Nun sprach Mr. Weasley, der sich augenscheinlich nicht so sehr bemühte das Gespräch unter vier Ohren zu halten, denn Harry verstand fast jedes Wort. __  
__„ Ohne Dumbledore … lange nicht mehr hier…. in Acht nehmen, was sie über ihn … __  
__Er hat mich gebeten hier ein Auge auf …. zu haben. …. Genug gequält … genug Macht, um ….." __  
__Harry beobachtete wie Fudges Augen während Mr. Weasleys Rede immer größer wurden und glaubte Panik in ihm hochsteigen zu sehen. __  
__Als Mr. Weasley geendet hatte, verschränkte Fudge die Arme über der Brust und kam eilends wieder an den Tisch, setzte sich jedoch nicht. __  
__Percy hatte fix begonnen in seinem Protokoll zu kritzeln, als er bemerkt hatte, dass das Gespräch vorbei war und schaute seinen Chef nun unschuldig dreinblickend an. __  
__„Die Anhörung ist beendet Percy. Sie können das Protokoll an dem Punkt abschließen, als Harry mit seiner Schilderung geendet hat", sagte Fudge und deutete dann, den Blick nun auf Harry gerichtet, zur Tür. „Auf wieder sehen". __  
__Harry schaute zu Mr. Weasley, der noch immer in der Ecke des Raumes stand. __  
__Er nickte und ging auf die Tür zu. __  
__Harry stand auf und streckte Fudge die Hand zum Abschied entgegen, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten sie zu nehmen. Also ließ Harry sie wieder sinken, warf Percy noch einen kurzen bösen Blick zu und ging dann ebenfalls Richtung Tür. __  
__Mr. Weasley wartete, schon mit der Türklinke in der Hand, auf ihn, doch plötzlich flog die Tür auf und warf ihn nach hinten. __  
__Als Harry sah, wer hinter der Tür stand, griff er reflexartig in seine Umhangtasche, doch er fand nicht, wonach er suchte und schon dämmerte es ihm. __  
__Er hatte seinen Zauberstab am Empfang abgeben müssen; eine der neuen Sicherheitsvorschriften des Ministeriums. __  
__Er stand wie nackt da; er war völlig wehrlos; wieder einmal. __  
__Nun ging alles sehr schnell, dennoch nahm Harry es wie in Zeitlupe wahr. __  
__Fudge warf sich unter seinen Schreibtisch und blieb dort, die Hände schützend über den Kopf und stark zitternd, liegen. __  
__Lucius Malfoy begann seinen tödlich Fluch auszusprechen, doch Mr. Weasley hatte sich so schnell wieder aufgerichtet, dass er nun schützend vor Harry springen konnte, so dass der Fluch ihn treffen würde. __  
__Aber noch jemand im Raum handelte geistesgegenwärtig. __  
__Percy Weasley schupste seinen Vater und Harry mit ungeahnter Kraft beiseite und in der nächsten Sekunde lag er tot auf dem glänzenden Fußboden des Büros._

Harry betrachtete weiterhin das Foto von Percy.  
Unmittelbar nachdem er damals auf dem Boden gelandet war, hatte ein Mitglied des Ministeriums Malfoy von hinten geschockt.  
Doch es war zu spät gewesen, dachte Harry und das Bild des bitterlich weinenden Ron, nachdem er vom Tod seines Bruders erfahren hatte, erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Lucius Malfoy hatte Percy erwischt, doch er hatte Harry töten wollen.   
Er wollte sich wieder in die Gunst seines Meisters bringen, nachdem es ihm und den anderen Todessern nicht gelungen war, die Prophezeiung zu bekommen.  
Er hatte wohl gedacht, wenn er Harry töten würde, wäre sein Lord wieder froh gestimmt.  
Harry hatte lang nicht mehr an die Begebenheiten seiner letzten beiden Schuljahre gedacht, da er die Schuldgefühle nicht ertragen konnte. Er hatte alles mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt, doch nun stürmte alles wieder auf ihn ein.  
Eigentlich sollte Percy hier an meiner Stelle stehen und ein Foto des toten Harry betrachten, dachte er.  
„Nein", sagte er plötzlich in die Stille des Saals und seine Stimme hallte schallend wieder.  
Mich trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe die Todesser nicht wieder entkommen lassen, nachdem wir sie dingfest gemacht hatten.  
Und Voldemort hätte auch ohne meine Existenz Menschen getötet. Wahrscheinlich noch einige mehr.  
Diese Worte hatte einst Dumbledore an ihn gerichtet und er hatte sie sich schon viele Male selbst wiederholt.  
Er drehte sich erschrocken um, als jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen sagte.   
Dumbledore stand nun genau vor ihm und Harry atmete pfeifend ein.  
Er sah schrecklich aus.  
Sein Gesicht war leichenblass; seine Haare und sein Bart schienen jeglichen Glanz verloren zu haben; seine Haltung wirkte merkwürdig gebeugt.  
Nur seine Augen hatten ihr so typisches faszinierendes Leuchten nicht verloren.


	7. Kapitelchen 7

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Danke für die Reviews ) das motiviert..**

**Kapitelchen 7**

„Pro.. Professor", stammelte Harry.  
Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz hätte zu schlagen aufgehört.   
„Harry, es freut mich dich schon jetzt wieder zu sehen", sagte Dumbledore.   
Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er gaffte den vor ihm stehenden an, als wäre er eine übernatürliche Erscheinung.  
Wo war die Stärke hin, die er stets ausgestrahlt hatte?  
Woher kamen plötzlich diese unzähligen Falten auf den Teilen seines Gesichtes, die sein Bart nicht verdeckte?  
Wo war der Dumbledore, der ihm stets ein so beruhigendes Gefühl gegeben hatte?  
„Aber ich fürchte dein Besuch steht unter keinem besonders gutem Stern", sagte Dumbledore ernst, als Harry nichts sagte.  
Harry schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf; er konnte einfach nichts sagen.   
„Gehen wir in mein Büro", sagte Dumbledore mit sehr traurig klingender Stimme.  
Harry nickte und folgte ihm hinaus aus dem Memorien-Saal.  
In seinem Büro angekommen, stellte Harry fest, dass dort kaum noch etwas wie bei seinem letzten Besuch war.  
„Sie packen?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Das Zimmer war voller Kartons, in denen schon viele seltsame und interessante Habseligkeiten Dumbledores verschwunden waren.  
Fawkes gab einen freundlichen, schrillen Begrüßungslaut von sich, doch Harry warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wiederholte seine Frage von zuvor.  
„Ich hatte gehofft dieses Schuljahr noch …", Dumbledore zögerte, „noch bleiben zu können".  
Endlich schaffte Harry es die Frage auszusprechen, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, seitdem er Dumbledore in diesem Zustand erblickt hatte.  
„Was fehlt ihnen?"  
Dumbledore deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete bis Harry sich gesetzt hatte. Erst dann setzte auch er sich und fixierte Harry mit seinen durchdringenden Augen.  
„Ich würde dir gern sagen, was mir fehlt, Harry, aber ich kann …".   
„Irgendetwas muss doch von gestern auf heute geschehen sein", unterbrach Harry ihn. Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er aufgeregt fort. „Gestern sahen sie noch kerngesund aus".  
„Du weißt, dass ich gut mit jemandem bekannt bin, der so ziemlich jeden Zaubertrank perfekt herstellen kann", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leicht gequält wirkendem Lächeln.  
„Snape", rief Harry erbost und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Harry beruhige dich", sagte Dumbledore laut und begann daraufhin übel zu husten.  
Harry ahnte sofort welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte und setzte sich wieder.   
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch immer so schnell Professor Snape als Übeltäter in Verdacht hast", sagte Dumbledore, als er seinen Husten wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Andernfalls hätte ich mich natürlich gleich klarer ausgedrückt".   
Harry konnte sein Lächeln kaum noch ertragen; es war nicht das freundliche, direkt aus dem Herzen kommende Lächeln, dass man von ihm gewohnt war.  
„Severus war so freundlich mir einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen, der zumindest mein Äußeres wieder in die gewohnten Bahnen gelenkt hat", sagte Dumbledore und nun verschwand das aufgesetzte Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht täuschen dürfen. Ich hätte euch alle nicht täuschen dürfen".  
Harry brachte wieder kein Wort heraus und starrte Dumbledore nur weiterhin an.  
„Ich habe Professor Snape schon über Wochen diesen Trank für mich brauen lassen, musst du wissen. Nun wurde es Zeit mein Geheimnis zu lüften", erklärte Dumbledore weiter.  
In den nächsten Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Harry betrachtete immer noch den so veränderten Dumbledore, doch dieser erwiderte seine Blicke nicht, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hände, wie er es bereits am Vortag in Harrys Küche getan hatte.  
Zu Harrys Sorge um Ginny und Sirius, war nun noch eine Dritte gestoßen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass plötzlich wieder alles aus den Fugen zu laufen schien.  
Dumbledore hob abrupt den Kopf und begann in geschäftsmäßigem Ton zu sprechen, als bespreche er nur den normalen Tagesablauf mit Harry.  
„Ich fürchte Hagrid könnte etwas Trost gebrauchen. Er wirkte sehr aufgelöst, als er mein Büro verlassen hat. Vielleicht gehst du ihm nach unserem Gespräch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Denn vor mir liegt noch eine wichtige Unterhaltung mit Hogwarts zukünftigen Schulleiterin."  
Harry ging nicht auf seine Worte ein, sondern fragte erneut: „Was fehlt ihnen?"  
Plötzlich sprach Dumbledore in einem ungeduldigen Ton, den Harry von ihm noch nie gehört hatte und der ihn abermals zusammenzucken ließ.   
„Was erwartest du denn von mir? In meinem Alter würde wohl niemand mehr einen Flickflack hinlegen".  
„Ich … ich habe ihnen nicht zu nahe treten wollen", stotterte Harry perplex.  
Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf und presste sich kurz die Hände gegen die Stirn.  
„Ich muss mich schon wieder entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen".  
Harry nickte kurz, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es in Ordnung war und lauschte Dumbledores nächsten Worten.  
„Ich denke es ist nun einmal so. Die schlichte Wahrheit lautet:  
Ich bin ein sehr alter Mann; selbst für einen von uns".  
Harry machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch sein Gegenüber hob die Hand und redete rasch weiter.  
„Doch nun zu einem weit wichtigerem Thema, als den Wehwehchen eines alten Zausels. Was gedenkst du in Sachen Ginny Weasley zu unternehmen?"   
Harry wollte widersprechen und näher auf Dumbledores Zustand eingehen, doch seine letzten Worte wunderten ihn so sehr, dass er sich davon abbringen ließ.  
Er war ursprünglich wegen dieser Sache nach Hogwarts gekommen, in der Hoffnung Dumbledore hätte einen guten Ratschlag.  
Jedoch hatte er nicht wirklich mit einem anderen Rat gerechnet, als dass er sich am besten raushalten solle. Und nun klang es tatsächlich so, als würde Dumbledore ihn sogar ermutigen sich einzumischen.   
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu.  
„Dir wird sicher noch etwas einfallen", sagte Dumbledore.  
Nun war Harry wirklich schockiert. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte er.  
Das war nicht der Dumbledore, den er kannte.  
„Wie haben Hermine Granger und ich es in unserem dritten Schuljahr geschafft Sirius Black zu befreien?", fragte er und hielt gespannt den Atem an.  
Dumbledore zog die Brauen fragend nach oben, antwortete jedoch sofort.  
„Mit Hilfe eines sehr praktischen und doch sehr gefährlichen Gerätes. Mit einem Zeitumkehrer".  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte tatsächlich daran gezweifelt, dass er wirklich Dumbledore vor sich hatte. Schließlich war er schon einmal einem Zauberer auf den Leim gegangen, der sich für einen anderen ausgegeben hatte.  
Dumbledore schien nicht weiter an dem Grund für Harrys ungewöhnliche Frage interessiert zu sein. Er widmete sich einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches.  
Er sortierte eine Unzahl von Federn, die sie enthielt. Einige ließ er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in den Mülleimer und andere in einen Karton schweben.  
„Haben sie sich untersuchen lassen", fragte Harry, während er die schwebenden Federn beobachtete.  
„Das ist nicht nötig, Harry. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass ich einfach nur alt geworden bin."  
Eine Feder verfehlte ihr Ziel und Dumbledore stöhnte genervt auf.   
Harry hatte ihn noch nie so unausgeglichen gesehen, nicht mal im Ansatz.   
Er wirkt fast wie ein normaler Mensch, dachte Harry.  
„Aber das ist er ja auch", sprudelte es aus seinem Mund heraus.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Dumbledore und betrachtete Stirn runzelnd ein altes Stück Pergament, dass er in der Schublade gefunden hatte.   
„Nichts nichts", antworte Harry hastig und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore das Pergament zerriss.  
„Sie sollten wenigstens mal im St. Mungo vorbeischauen", sagte Harry.   
„Harry, du siehst ja, ich habe hier noch jede Menge zu tun und Minerva wird auch jeden Moment kommen, erwiderte Dumbledore abweisend.  
„Wo werden sie bleiben?", fragte Harry.  
„Ich hab mir ein kleines Apartment in Hogsmeade besorgt", sagte er. „Dann kannst du ja gelegentlich mal vorbeischauen, um zu sehen, ob ich noch am Leben bin".  
Dieser sarkastische Kommentar von ihm setzte allem die Krone auf.  
Was war bloß los mit Dumbledore?  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich habe mein Mundwerk wohl heute nicht im Griff".  
Harry erwiderte Dumbledores traurigen Blick und startete einen letzten Versuch.  
„Ich spüre, dass ihnen etwas auf dem Herzen liegt.  
Sie haben Recht, sie sind alt, da brauchen wir nicht drumherum zu reden. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass sie so plötzliche jegliche Lebensenergie verlieren".  
Nun schien Dumbledore nichts sagen zu können oder wollen und so sprach Harry weiter.  
„Sie waren ihr Leben lang für alle da; sie waren für mich da. Nun lassen sie sich einmal helfen. Sie können mir alles anvertrauen; ich bin der letzte vor dem sie etwas zurück halten sollten. Seien sie offen zu mir."  
Er wartete einen Augenblick und sprach dann weiter.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einfach nur ihr Alter ist. Ihnen liegt doch noch mehr auf der Seele. Ich … ich möchte ihnen doch nur helfen".  
Harrys letzte Worte steckten voller Verzweiflung. Er schaute Dumbledore mit flehendem Blick an, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.  
Harry hatte sich noch nie so verletzt von jemandem gefühlt. Es war nicht einfach für ihn gewesen diese Worte auszusprechen und Dumbledore schien völlig unbeeindruckt davon zu sein.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Dumbledore nun in völlig neutralem Tonfall.  
„Dann ist es ja gut", sagte Harry sauer.  
Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
Er brummelte ein „Auf wieder sehen" und schon war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
Erst jetzt ließ Dumbledore seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Harry war nicht in der Verfassung, Hagrid zu trösten, da es ihm dafür selbst nicht annähernd gut genug ging. Als er wieder in Hogsmeade angekommen war, schwor er sich jedoch, ihn auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Zeit zu besuchen, egal was noch geschehen würde. Er war sein Freund und er brauchte ihn.  
Statt erst nach Hause zu gehen, wo er nun schon seit beinah 24 Stunden nicht mehr gewesen war, ging er schnurstracks zur Maple Avenue Nr. 13.  
Ginny war entführt worden und Dumbledore war offenbar sehr krank.  
Das reichte ihm an Horrormeldungen für diese Woche. Er hoffte, dass zumindest Hermine und Ron Entwarnung in Sachen Sirius geben könnten.   
Als er an der Haustür klopfte, wie er es immer tat, egal wie oft Hermine ihm versuchte einzubläuen, er sollte doch endlich seinen Schlüssel benutzen, öffnete sie die Tür und auf ihrem Arm befand sich ein ausgelassen lachender Sirius mit wieder völlig gesunder Gesichtsfarbe. „Hährry", brabbelte er.  
„Na, du Frechdachs", sagte Harry, dem augenblicklich eine etwas bessere Laune gekommen war.  
Doch als er nun Hermines Gesicht sah, hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass sich seine Laune schnell wieder verschlechtern würde.   
„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte er. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Das erzähle ich dir später", sagte sie. „Ron hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht".  
„Was soll das heißen? Wo ist er hin?", fragte Harry, dessen Nerven sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere wie Drahtseile gespannt hatten.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war mit Mr. Gerulifigu bei Sirius im Kinderzimmer. Mundungus Fletcher war kurz vorher bei uns aufgetaucht, um Ron irgendetwas anzudrehen.  
Kurz nach seiner Ankunft steckte Ron den Kopf bei uns zur Tür herein und sagte nur, dass er etwas zu erledigen habe, ich mir aber keine Sorgen zu machen brauche und bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, war er schon verschwunden. Ich habe sofort Pig mit einem Brief an Mundungus losgeschickt und ihm gesagt er soll mit sofort mitteilen, wohin Ron verschwunden ist. Aber ich habe noch keine Antwort und ich habe Angst, dass Pig nicht ankommt. Ich habe Ron schon lange gesagt, dass wir eine zuverlässigere Zweit-Eule brauchen, aber er wollte nichts davon hören. Er hängt so sehr an dem alten Kauz."   
Hermine hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass Harry Mühe gehabt hatte, ihren Worten zu folgen. Und, dass sie währenddessen noch angefangen hatte zu schluchzen, hatte die Sache noch mehr erschwert.  
Harry nahm Sirius aus ihren Armen, flüsterte dem, traurig auf seine Mutter blickenden, Jungen etwas ins Ohr und setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab.  
Der Kleine streichelte seiner Mutter kurz liebevoll über das Bein und trippelte dann in Richtung Kinderzimmer davon.  
Bei seiner Berührung hatte Hermine ein Lächeln zwischen ihren Tränen offenbart, doch kaum war er verschwunden, redete sie unter laufenden Tränen weiter.  
„Und ich konnte ihn nicht einmal suchen, weil Sirius …".  
Harry nahm sie in die Arme, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte nun hemmungslos schluchzend.  
Harry spürte Eifersucht in sich hochkochen.  
Ron wurde geliebt, er wurde so sehr geliebt. Nicht nur von Hermine; eine ganze Familie, die, komme was wolle, zusammenstand, liebte ihn.  
Doch was hatte Harry? Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er von Ron und Hermine geliebt wurde. Aber niemand liebte ihn so, wie Hermine ihren Mann.  
Hermine entwand sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich grob die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Womöglich ist ja gar nichts mit ihm.", sagte sie mit immer noch sehr zittriger Stimme, als könne sie die nächsten Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten.  
„Ist doch in Ordnung, ich verstehe dich vollkommen", sagte Harry.   
„Bitte Harry, du musst ihn finden", sagte Hermine.  
„Das werde ich tun", antwortete Harry, umarmte sie noch einmal eilig und begleitet von einem lauten Knall war er verschwunden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Nächstes Update wieder in 2-3 Tagen )


	8. Kapitelchen 8

**Kapitelchen 8**

Harry tauchte direkt vor Mundungus Nase auf.  
Der alte Zauberer kreischte erschrocken auf und ließ eine Palette mit Tintenfässern fallen, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte.   
Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, sagte „Ratzeputz„ und die Glasscherben der zersprungenen Fässer verschwanden mitsamt der bereits auf Mundungus Wohnzimmer-Teppich ausgelaufenen Tinte. Danke Molly, dachte Harry kurz und begrüßte dann Mundungus.   
„Die werde ich natürlich ersetzen", sagte er, als Mundungus ihn nur empört anschaute.  
„Was führt dich zu mir Harry?", fragte Mundungus nun und seine trüben Augen, begannen zu leuchten, wie immer, wenn er ein Geschäft witterte.  
„Ich würde gern wissen, ob du weißt wohin Ron verschwunden ist", antwortete Harry in scharfem Ton.  
„Oh", machte Mundungus enttäuscht. „Na ja, er hat mir von seiner Schwester erzählt und da habe ich ihm empfohlen mal mit Allan Scire zu sprechen."  
„Wer ist denn dieser Scire und wie soll er Ron helfen können?", fragte Harry in noch schärferem Ton.  
„Du müsstest ihn eigentlich kennen", sagte Mundungus und als Harry ihn nur weiterhin ernst betrachtete, fuhr er eilig fort.  
„Er ist sozusagen ein guter Informant. Er weiß so ziemlich über alles bescheid, was hier in der Gegend so vor sich geht."  
„Mit hier in der Gegend meinst du London?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein, ich meine England", antwortete Mundungus. „Oft kommen Auroren zu ihm, daher dachte ich auch, du kennst ihn vielleicht".  
„Ich habe nie von ihm gehört", erwiderte Harry ungeduldig.  
„Der Kerl ist voll in Ordnung. Brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um deinen Freund zu machen. Manchmal ist er etwas … wie soll ich sagen, aufbrausend und etwas seltsam, aber wie schon gesagt, er ist eine zuverlässige Informationsquelle."  
„Wo kann ich ihn finden?", fragte Harry.  
„Er treibt sich meist aufm Bahnhof rum, Kings Cross", antwortete Mundungus und langsam wurde sein unbedarfter Geschichtsausdruck recht schuldbewusst.  
„Da hast du auch Ron hingeschickt, ja?", fragte Harry weiter, um ganz sicher zu gehen.  
„Ja, allerdings kann ich dir nicht genau sagen wo du Scire finden kannst", sagte Mundungus und als Harry gerade den Mund öffnete, um die nächste Frage zu stellen, kam er ihm zuvor.  
„Eine Beschreibung von ihm kann ich dir leider ebenfalls nicht geben; er ist ein Metamorphmagus und macht sich einen Spaß daraus jeden Tag in einer anderen Erscheinung aufzutreten".  
„Wenn dieser Typ irgendwie gefährlich ist, bekommst du großen Ärger mit mir", sagte Harry und schon war er wieder disapperiert.

Er tauchte, genau wie er es geplant hatte, in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, nicht weit vom Bahnhof Kings Cross entfernt, auf. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.  
Lediglich eine große Ansammlung riesiger Mülltonnen, die einen widerlichen Gestank abgaben, befand sich mit Harry in der Gasse.  
Da er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel auf sich ziehen wollte, zog er seinen Umhang aus. Bevor er sich nach einem geeigneten Versteck dafür umschaute, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und steckte ihn, entgegen des Rates, den Moody ihm vor vielen Jahren gegeben hatte, in die hintere Hosentasche.  
Danach stopfte er seinen Umhang in eine Lücke zwischen Hauswand und Rohr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.  
Der Bahnhof war voller Leute und Harry verlor bei dem Anblick der vielen umhereilenden Leute etwas die Hoffnung, dass er Ron in dieser Menge finden könnte.  
Seine Sorge um ihn war nach dem Besuch bei Mundungus etwas abgeflaut, weil er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass dieser Ron zu einem gefährlichen Zauberer schicken würde. Doch befürchtete er nun, dass dieser Scire Ron tatsächlich Informationen geben konnte und Ron auf eigene Faust versuchen würde Ginny zu finden und somit in Gefahr geriet.  
Harry schritt durch die große Bahnhofshalle und hielt aufmerksam Ausschau.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein roter Haarschopf ins Auge fiel, merkte er gespannt auf, doch keiner der Köpfe stellte sich als der von Ron heraus.   
Auch auf den einzelnen Bahnsteigen wurde er nicht fündig.  
Erst am Gleis 8 glaubte er endlich Erfolg gehabt zu haben, doch der Mann, den Harry an der Schulter gepackt hatte, starrte ihn wütend an, als er sich zu ihm gedreht hatte.  
„Ro…", begann Harry, noch bevor er bemerkte hatte, dass er nicht seinen Freund vor sich hatte, murmelte dann jedoch ein „Entschuldigung" und machte sich eilig davon.  
Schwer atmend blieb Harry auf einem der anderen Bahnsteige stehen und blickte sich erneut suchend um.  
Doch plötzlich erstarrte er.  
Er war, ohne es zu bemerken, am Bahnsteig zu Gleis 9 und 10 gelandet. Er stand genau vor der Mauer, die zum Gleis 9 ¾ führte, auf dem schon seit etlichen Jahren der Hogwarts-Express abfuhr.  
Er war seitdem es passiert war, nicht mehr hier gewesen.  
Es war vor Anfang ihres 7. Schuljahres geschehen und weder Harry, noch Hermine oder Ron hatten je wieder das Bedürfnis gehabt hierher zurückzukehren, nach den Ereignissen jenes schrecklichen Tages. 

_Kingsley Shacklebolt ging an der Spitze der, für Muggel ohne Zweifel seltsam wirkenden, Gruppe. In einigen Metern Abstand folgten ihm Moody, Harry und Tonks, die so dicht voreinander gingen, dass Harry sich elend gedemütigt fühlte. __  
__Zwar war er sich der Gefahr, in der er schwebte bewusst, doch hielt er nichtsdestotrotz Moodys Maßnahmen für übertrieben. __  
__Links neben dem Dreiergespann ging Lupin, der dem verzweifelt dreinblickenden Harry gerade aufmunternd zugezwinkert hatte. __  
__Auch Harrys rechte Seite war selbstverständlich geschützt. __  
__Molly Weasley hatte darauf bestanden diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und blickte nun durchgehend mit weit aufgerissenen Augen umher. __  
__Alle erschraken, als Hermine plötzlich aufschrie. __  
__„Muuum --- Daaaad, was macht ihr denn hier?", schrie sie hinter Harry, der sich, ebenso wie Tonks, verdutzt umgedreht hatte. __  
__Nachdem Hermine ihre Eltern, die erklärten, dass sie sie vor ihrer Abreise unbedingt noch einmal sehen wollten, ausgiebig durch Umarmungen und Küsse begrüßt hatte, ging das Grüppchen weiter ihren Weg. __  
__Harry versuchte sich von seiner unangenehmen Situationen abzulenken, indem er den Gesprächen hinter sich lauschte. __  
__Mr. Weasley versucht immer wieder Hermines Vater in ein Gespräch über Mobiltelefone zu verwickeln, doch dieser hatte offensichtlich nur Augen und Ohren für seine Tochter. Ron wiederum versuchte seinen Vater in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu erraten warum. Zwar hatte Ron auch keine Ahnung was die Muggel-Welt betraf, doch war es ihm trotzdem peinlich, wenn sein Vater sich so aufführte. __  
__Ginny war in den letzten Tagen sehr schweigsam gewesen und gab auch seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Versteck keinen Ton von sich, so dass Harry ihre Anwesenheit fast schon vergessen hatte, bevor er sich bei der Ankunft von Hermines Eltern zu ihnen umgedreht hatte, __  
__Hermines Mutter berichtete gerade von den neusten Geschehnissen in ihrer Nachbarschaft und ihre Tochter hinterfragte begierig jede Kleinigkeit. __  
__Harry beeindruckten Hermines Eltern sehr. __  
__Sie wussten in welcher Gefahr sich Hermine durch die Vorkommnisse in der Zaubererwelt befand. Doch sie verboten ihr trotzdem keineswegs weiterhin in dieser Welt zu leben und hatten auch keine Bedenken wegen ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry, welche die Gefahr für Hermine zweifellos noch vergrößerte. __  
__Die Erzählungen von Mrs. Granger über eine gewisse Elenor Proud, die sich mal wieder beschwert hatte, weil Mr. Granger angeblich nachts zu laut schnarchte, was Mrs. Granger keinesfalls bestätigen wollte, konnten Harry nicht länger ablenken. __  
__Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Moodys Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ab. __  
__Er kam sich so unglaublich lächerlich vor. __  
__Die Prophezeiung hatte gesagt, dass er Voldemort töten würde oder durch eben dessen Hand den Tod finden würde. __  
__Doch wie sollte er Voldemort besiegen, wenn er ständig wie ein Schwerverbrecher bewacht wurde? __  
__Endlich waren sie beim Bahnhof angekommen und Kingsley Shacklebolt blieb kurz davor stehen. __  
__„Jetzt wird es besonders gefährlich", sagte Moody und ließ sein magisches Auge rotieren, was Harry absolut nicht leiden konnte. __  
__„Es ist sehr voll dort drinnen. Es könnte jederzeit unbemerkt ein Angreifer aus der Menge kommen. Ich bitte auch also alle sehr aufmerksam zu sein", brummte Moody den anderen zu. __  
__„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte Harry sauer. __  
__„Du passt auf deinen kleinen Hintern auf", sagte Tonks und zwinkerte Harry lächelnd zu. Harry lief rot an und schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung. __  
__Die Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und nun war auch die Unterhaltung hinter Harry verstummt. Offenbar nahmen selbst Hermines Eltern Moodys Aufforderung sehr ernst. Diese Tatsache ließ Harrys Wut, die nach Tonks Kommentar etwas abgeflaut war, wieder Hochkochen. __  
__„Wenn nun zum Beispiel Ron angegriffen wird, ist das völlig egal für euch, oder wie?", fragte er Moody, bereute dies jedoch eine Sekunde später sofort, als er Mrs. Weasleys entsetzten Blick auf sich spürte. __  
__„Das war nur ein Beispiel, zugegeben ein blödes Beispiel", sagte Harry und erneut schoss ihm Farbe ins Gesicht. __  
__Mrs. Weasley bedachte ihn mit einem letzten strengen und etwas verletzt wirkenden Blick und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. __  
__Moody antwortete nicht auf Harrys Frage und er entschied, es lieber dabei zu belassen. __  
__Als sie sich durch die Menschenmassen zum richtigen Bahnsteig durchgekämpft hatten, blieben wieder alle stehen und beobachteten wie Hermine ihre Eltern verabschiedete. Mr. Granger schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. __  
__Es war deutlich, dass ihm die Gefahren für Hermine viel zu sehr bewusst waren. __  
__Endlich lösten die beiden sich voneinander und Mr. Granger entblößte ein von Tränen feuchtes Gesicht. __  
__Hermine zog ihn erneut zu sich runter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande brachte. __  
__Nach einem letzten Kuss für ihre Mutter trat Hermine zu den anderen, die bereits dicht vor der Absperrung, die zu Gleis 9 ¾ führte, standen. __  
__Gerade wurde Harry mit einer Hand von Moody im Rücken zur Absperrung gedrückt, als er eine laute Stimme hörte. __  
__Jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen. __  
__Er war gerade im Begriff sich umzudrehen, als Moody ihm einen Schups gab und er durch die Absperrung aufs Gleis 9 ¾ flog. __  
__Er landete unsanft mit den Händen voran auf dem Bahnsteig, rappelte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf. Er wollte wieder zurück auf die andere Seite, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es den gleichen Weg zurück nehmen konnte. Aber er musste es versuchen. __  
__Seine Freunde waren in Gefahr; er hatte die Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte, sofort erkannt. __  
__Er rannte auf die Absperrung zu und rechnete schon damit hart mit dem Kopf aufzuschlagen, als er jedoch unbeschadet wieder auf der anderen Seite herauskam. __  
__Harry stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot. __  
__Es war zu spät; er hatte wieder nichts tun können. __  
__Hermine kniete zusammen mit ihrer Mutter auf dem Bahnsteig. __  
__Mrs. Granger schüttelte es vor weinen. __  
__Ihr Mann lag reglos vor ihr. __  
__Der Rest der Gruppe, einschließlich Moody, starrte fassungslos auf die Drei. Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt war mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. __  
__Er stand vor einer weiteren Person, die reglos am Boden lag und streifte ihm gerade die schwarze Kapuze vom Gesicht. __  
__Der Mörder von Hermines Vater kam zum Vorschein. Es war Walden MacNair._

Harry stütze sich mit der Hand an der Absperrung zum anderen Bahnsteig ab. Als all dies damals geschehen war, war es so schwer für ihn gewesen.  
Natürlich machte er sich auch nach diesem hinterhältigen Mordanschlag Vorwürfe.  
Der Todesser war gekommen, um Harry zu töten, doch er war bestmöglich geschützt wurden. MacNair hatte später alles unter Einfluss von Veritaserum zugegeben.  
Er war zu spät gekommen und wollte es nicht riskieren auf Gleis 9 ¾ zuzuschlagen.  
Darum hatte er einfach seinen Frust am nächst besten ablassen wollen und dieses Schicksal hatte Mr. Granger ereilt.  
Hermine hatte Harry nie Vorwürfe gemacht, aber natürlich litt sie große Qualen.  
In dieser Zeit waren sich Ron und sie das erst mal richtig nahe gekommen.  
Beide hatten ein nahes Familienmitglied verloren.  
Ron hatte nach Percys Tod eine große Achtung vor ihm entwickelt, denn er hatte nicht nur seinen besten Freund, sondern auch ihren Vater gerettet. Es machte ihm sehr zu schaffen, dass er mit seinem Bruder in all den Jahren nicht besser ausgekommen war.  
Zwar kannte auch Harry sich sehr gut mit großen Verlusten aus, doch war er nicht in der Lage darüber so zu sprechen, wie es seine Freunde Tage und Nächtelang taten.  
Völlig im Gedanken versunken und noch immer an der Mauer lehnend, schrak Harry plötzlich hoch, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Ron", prustete Harry hervor und atmete erleichtert durch.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron besorgt, als er Harrys blasses Gesicht musterte.  
„Ja, ich habe nur…", begann Harry, brach jedoch ab, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum er zum Bahnhof gekommen war.  
„Wie kannst du einfach so abhauen?", brüllte er, senkte jedoch schnell die Stimme, als einige vorbeihuschende Muggel ihn misstrauisch beäugten.  
„Hermine macht sich furchtbare Sorgen um dich".  
„Ich hab ihr doch gesagt, dass sie das nicht braucht. Außerdem wollte ich sowieso gerade wieder nach Hause", antwortete Ron, der bei Harrys Gebrüll unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück getreten war.  
„Du hast also nichts herausbekommen", stellte Harry fest.  
„Ach, dieser Spinner hatte keine Ahnung. Mundungus hat sie nicht mehr alle. Schickt er mich doch wirklich zu dem größten Trottel Englands", antwortete Ron missmutig.

„Du verantwortungsloser Lump", hörte Harry Hermine in der Küche kreischen.  
Er hatte sich vorsorglich in Sirius Zimmer verzogen, weil er mit dem Derartigen schon gerechnet hatte.  
„Warum ist Mummy böse?", nuschelte Sirius verängstigt dreinblickend.  
„Sie ist gar nicht richtig böse", antwortete Harry, doch Hermines nächste geschriene Worte unterstrichen seine Theorie nicht besonders gut.  
„Sie hatte nur ein bisschen Angst um deinen Dad, weißt du", sagte Harry laut, um Hermines Geschrei zu übertönen.  
„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er den Kleinen nach einer kurzen Pause.  
„Ja", antworte Sirius und blickte mit einer ernsten Miene zu Tür, die ihn fiel älter wirken ließ. „Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Harry, als er dies bemerkt hatte und verließ das Zimmer.   
„Du weißt doch genau, dass Mundungus nur Unsinn im Kopf hat", sagte Hermine gerade, immer noch mit sehr strenger erhobener Stimme, als Harry die Küche betrat. Das Ehepaar wandt ihm fast gleichzeitig die Köpfe entgegen, Hermine sauer dreinblickend und Ron augenscheinlich erfreut von der Ablenkung, da diese Hermines Standpauke unterbrach.  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Sirius nicht gerade von seiner schreienden Mutter begeistert ist", sagte Harry und obwohl es ihm sehr ernst war, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Ron drehte den Kopf hoffnungsvoll seiner Frau zu.  
„Oh, das tut mir leid", stammelte Hermine. „Ich bin ja auch schon fertig", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.  
Ron begann selig zu lächeln und versuchte Hermine einen Kuss zu geben, doch sie drehte demonstrativ verärgert den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
„Dann werde ich ihn jetzt mal holen gehen, damit er sieht, dass ihr euch noch lieb habt", sagte Harry und zwinkerte Ron schelmisch zu, der daraufhin genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
Harry ging zurück ins Kinderzimmer und setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als er sah, dass Sirius sich mitsamt Klamotten ins Bett gelegt hatte und nun leise vor sich hin schnarchte.  
Er schloss lächelnd die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Ron und Hermine gerade eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa küssten.   
„hrm hrm", machte Harry und die beiden schreckten auseinander.   
„Verzeihen kann man manchmal schneller als man denkt", sagte Harry grinsend, woraufhin Hermine die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Ich wollte euch zwar nur ungern stören, aber ich dachte es wäre an der Zeit, dass Hermine berichtet, was Gerulifigu zu Sirius gesagt hat".  
„Wo ist denn der kleine Schlingel?", fragte Ron.  
Harry setzte sich auf den freien Sessel – seinen Lieblings-Sessel – und erklärte, dass Sirius eingeschlafen sei.  
„Okay, dann fang ich mal an", sagte Hermine und holte tief Luft, als erwarte sie eine lange kraftzerrende Rede zu halten.  
„Gerulifigu ist übrigens ein sehr netter Mann, will ich schon mal vorab sagen. Wenn man sich richtig mit ihm unterhält, wirkt er gar nicht mehr so schrullig und verwegen. Ich halte ihn sogar für einen sehr fähigen, wenn auch bereits pensionierten, Heiler".   
„Was ist denn nun mit Sirius?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.  
„Ich habe das nur vorab sagen wollen, damit ihr nicht gleich alles für Schwachsinn abstempelt", erwiderte Hermine verteidigungslustig.   
Ron schenkte ihr ein kurzes entschuldigendes Lächeln und machte dann eine Handbewegung, die ihr bedeuten sollte, dass sie weitersprechen konnte.  
„Gerulifigu ist der Meinung, dass er nicht krank ist", fuhr Hermine fort und Ron seufzte hörbar erleichtert auf.  
Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu ihrem Mann fuhr Hermine erneut fort.  
„Er scheint einfach Seherfähigkeiten zu haben", sagte sie und wartete einen Moment, um den Satz wirken zu lassen.  
Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, weil ihm einfach keine passenden Worte in den Sinn kamen.  
„Es kann gut sein, dass er dieses Phänomen schön öfter gezeigt hat, wir dies jedoch nicht bemerkt haben, weil es keine so offensichtlichen Dinge, wie die Sache mit Ginny waren. Natürlich geht ihm Ginnys Entführung sehr nahe und das nimmt ihn mit. Da er jedoch zu klein ist, um sich länger auf diese Sache zu konzentrieren, weil er sie eigentlich auch nicht wirklich verstehen kann, geht sein Leiden immer wieder schnell vorbei. Daraufhin verschwindet dann sein Fieber, als wäre es nie da gewesen."   
Harry und Ron schauten, als hätten sie kein Wort von Hermine verstanden.  
„Sein Körper leidet mit der Seele. Leidet die Seele nicht mehr, beruhigt sich auch wieder sein Körper", brachte Hermine es auf den Punkt. „Du sagst das einfach so ja? Er hat EINFACH Seherfähigkeiten", sagte Ron mit aufgeregter Stimme.  
Hermine nickte leicht und schaute nun Harry an. Doch ihm lagen nur wieder irgendwelche albernen Kommentare auf der Zunge und so hielt er einfach den Mund.  
„Er ist unser Sohn. Du kannst doch nicht einfach über ihn reden, wie über eine …. wie über ein Versuchskaninchen", sagte Ron, noch aufgeregter als zuvor.  
„Aber das habe ich doch gar nicht", verteidigte sich Hermine.  
Endlich fiel Harry etwas Vernünftiges ein.  
„Was genau kann er denn alles sehen? Meinst du er weiß wer Ginny in seiner Gewalt hat?", fragte er.  
„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Hermine.  
„Wir werden ihn nicht mit Fragen über diese Sache löchern. Wenn er alles sofort wieder vergisst, ist das nur gut so", sagte Ron, als hätte Harry gerade erklärt, er wolle seinen Sohn einem schweren Verhör unterziehen.  
„Natürlich nicht. Das würde ich auch nie erlauben", sagte Harry.  
„Es tut mir leid um Ginny, aber ich fürchte ihr habt recht", meinte Hermine traurig.  
„Ihr wird trotzdem nichts geschehen", sagte Harry, der gerade einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

R/R


End file.
